Enter the Wicked
by Nick Angel
Summary: Katherine turned Caroline 5oo years ago. By now they are living the lifestyle of the rich and the famous in NY. See what happens when they both find themselves in Mystic Falls as season 2 of TVD takes place. Please R&R! :
1. Welcome to the city that never sleeps

Hey there!  
>This is my new story. Everything in season 1 happened with the exception that Caroline is not living in Mystic Falls. She's the best friend of Katherine who turned her back about five hundred years ago. By now they live in NY. See what happens to them as history comes crashing down and they both find themselves in Mystic Falls due to our favorite Salvatore brothers, a doppelganger, the Originals and a certain sacrifice.<p>

I hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the city that never sleeps**_

* * *

><p>"<em>And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, GossipGirl."<em>

"You're still watching this show?" A grumpy voice of a young brunette with big curlers in her hair could be heard upon entering the living room.

"Hey, I like it!" A blond one responded while currently occupying the leather sofa in front of the flat screen hanging from the wall.

"I don't get what you see in it. It's got no style!"

"Yeah, that's why you order about every dress Serena appears in, right? Because it's got no style!"

"That's beside the point! The point I'm trying to make is that it's just too far from reality. And you know that, Care!"

"Really? And, may I ask, what is the reality of living on the Upper East Side, Kat?"

The latter came over to the back of the couch and leaned her arms on it while lowering her head down to Care's face. As she was right in front of her face she replied with a grin "Our life."

That was true. A few years ago Katherine Jones and Caroline Swan, as they called themselves, moved to New York and since then every day has become a grand party for them. They were living in a two-story apartment on Park Avenue which consisted of 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a grand living-room with enclosed kitchen and a loggia. As they were on top of the building they even had a big deck which allowed them the best view all over the city.

Secretly Caroline even got Katherine and herself to enroll in one of the elite private schools, namely the Nightingale-Bamford School for girls only in their first year in town. Thinking about it Caroline could still fall over laughing remembering the day Katherine found out about all of it.

**_- Flashback -_**

"Seriously? Freaking school? Again?" Katherine pouted while dangerously staying in front of Care holding the mails in front of her face. Actually only one particular, namely the letter concerning her admission including info material about life at Nightingales.  
>That wasn't the first time Caroline pulled something like that off but the first one she considered her permanent death at Katherine's hands about to come. "Do you have to do that every freaking time we move somewhere else? Girls only? Do I look like a freaking nun to you?" she all but screamed at her face. But after Caroline convinced her about the importance to get a proper entrance in New York's society and reminding her of the possibility of becoming the bitching queen bee of school in consequence of putting everyone else's life in misery for one year Katherine accepted it. Even only after Caroline's comment on how guys got the hots for girls coming from girls only schools.<br>There cover story was soon made up as they both were sent to New York for proper education by their befriended families living in the South. With a little help of compulsion more information on their background and how to cover the fees were of no importance.

And as predicted both girls reigned the school for a whole year, becoming two of the best known persons living in Manhattan. They graduated with outstanding notes and even more outstanding connections.

**_- End of Flashback -_**

But that was about two years ago. By now both of them were enrolled at Columbia. While Caroline had a major in fashion and a minor in theater and film Katherine went for psychology and occupied a minor in photography.

Both of them were very popular among other students and the center of attention on every celebration taking place. And as Katherine had a thing for football players most of the celebrations were throwing by her in honor to the Columbia Lions. Caroline even joined Columbia's cheerleading squad and became the head cheerleader in no time. As soon as she told Katherine about that and suggested her becoming a member as well the latter only replied that she would only cheer for football players if they were worth it. And Katherine being Katherine that didn't involve their actions on field but their actions in bed.

"Still you have to get ready for the annual ball thrown by the Bogarts tonight. So get going! We only have two hours left!" Katherine broke Caroline's line of thoughts. By now she was standing in front of her blocking her view on the screen. The Bogarts were one of the New York's most influential and oldest families. They had three daughters and one son. Back at school their youngest daughter, Daphne, was one of their minions and still fascinated about both of them. By now she was a student at Brown but every time she got home she invited both of them to different celebrations as she not only wanted to see them but wanted to be seen with them.  
>"The Bogarts? So, you wanna take a bite out of their son again?" Caroline joked while Katherine fixed her an annoyed glare. While John, their son, was madly in love with Katherine she only used him as her personal blood bank and as entrance card to certain happenings.<p>

"Watch it, Caroline! Seriously, sometimes I don't know why I keep you around."

"Well, you turned me so I think you're stuck with me for as long as eternity, Katherine." Caroline replied and stuck out her tongue at the former.

After fixing her with a glare Katherine stuck her tongue out as well and both started laughing.

Caroline stood up and went for her room as Katherine pondered out loud "Seriously, sometimes I don't know how I can keep up with your irresponsible actions. It's only a few hours left for us to be there and you haven't even started! If that isn't going to change I think we have to separate again!"

If Caroline hadn't known Katherine so long by now she would have taken this one to heart. But Katherine being who she was only wanted to have the last say on that matter.

"Yeah," Caroline responded while still moving forward" and look how well that turned out the last time!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Katherine wanted to know.

Caroline than mimicked her voice and answered "Oh Stefan! I love you so much, Stefan Salvatore!" With that being said Caroline run around the corner and only heard one of their vases crash against the wall she had been at only moments before.  
>Unnoticed to her Katherine then settled down on the couch in the exact position Caroline had been in and watched Gossip Girl.<p>

"Oh God! This dress is so beautiful! I just have to get that!"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! This was the first chapter of my new story. Please tell me what you think about it and if I shall continue it!<p>

As far as the planning goes all TVD characters will appear in this as the second season will take place with a few slight changes. And I will write about the history of Katherine and Caroline and how it came to Care being turned into a vampire.

And before you misunderstand me: I'm a huge fan of GG! I love the series! And I can't wait for the next season to start! The same goes naturally for TVD! :D

Please review!


	2. When history comes back to haunt you

Hey again! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

To Nicole: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it very much! Hope you like the next chapter as well. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 2: When history comes back to haunt you**_

* * *

><p>For Katherine it was just another ball taking place like every other one in the city. If someone would have asked her about it's cause she would have no idea. The high class ladies had a tendency to throw balls in order to raise money for the good cause as their husbands held theirs mostly to celebrate themselves. Living in New York was all about saving appearances and showing off their wealth. Nothing Katherine couldn't deal with. Although at first she was having doubts about living in this city and becoming known very well as it could lead to certain people knowing about her whereabouts. But by now she was searching and craving the attention and was attracted to it as the mots were attracted to the light.<p>

After all those years in hiding from Klaus and even faking her own death it was a much needed diversion. And even if she would never admit it out loud she needed to thank her blond friend for that one.  
>Taking a look around she found said one dancing in the middle of the room with a guy Katherine knew was a member of the football team at Columbia. She was sure that Caroline introduced them once but to her remembering names of simple humans was of no importance. '<em>Humans come and go'<em> was her motto, sometimes with bite marks, sometimes even in a coffin but they go nonetheless.

Caroline on the other hand saw things different. She loved those wimpy little beings and made friends with whoever there was. In comparison to Katherine who only needed them for blood and personal enjoyment, namely sex, Caroline needed them for compassion, support and other reasons Katherine couldn't comprehend. She often wondered how she could keep such an amount of humanity after all the history that lay behind them.

_'But that was then and this is now'_, Katherine pondered as she drank her champagne while laying against the bar.

_'4 flutes of champagne in about half an hour should cover up for now', _she decided.

"There you are, gorgeous!" someone addressed her. '_Maybe I do need another one.'_

While winking at the bartender she thought about how she got herself in this position. The person addressing her was none other than John Bogart himself, son of the host. While being out dancing in a club in downtown Manhattan he introduced himself to her after coming up behind her on the dance floor and dancing with her for quite some time. Since then he took every opportunity to spent time with her as much as possible. He was good looking, charming and well connected and Katherine knew that others would kill to be in her position. He was fun for a while but as every other guy he, too, became boring to her pretty soon. And he certainly didn't get the message. But as they planned on living in New York for at least one more year she decided to keep him. Who knew what he could be good for?

"I'm glad that you've come. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

_'I was enjoying myself before you came. But now...' _  
>"But, of course, now that you are here." she answered him with a grin while grabbing hold of the new flute filled with champagne that was given to her. John flashed her a smile and Katherine could clearly see his love for her practically shining in his eyes. She had seen this look on a man's face before but with the exception of one it never really mattered much to her. The exception was none other than Stefan Salvatore. Her sweet, trusting Stefan. She met him back in the 1860's and soon found herself falling for him. Him and his rich green eyes. Okay, she screwed his brother as well while staying with them but that was just a distraction for her. She loved the way Stefan was mesmerized with her antics and amazed by all the stories she told him about her various trips all around the world. He said that he would love to travel the world, too, with her at his side and even after he found out that she was a vampire nothing changed his behavior towards her. He was such a sweet guy and for a moment Katherine wished that she was looking in his eyes and not into the blue ones staring back at her.<p>

"I've spoken to your friend Caroline before. She asked me about my trip to Vancouver I went on two weeks ago. Didn't think she would remember that." he told her.

_'That's because in comparison to me she doesn't give a crap about what you're saying.' _

"How nice of her. But now you have to tell me as well about your trip. How was it?" she asked him with faked interest. John began telling his story and Katherine leaned back on the counter top of the bar not even listening to his tale.

But then something, or better say someone, entered the stage. A man entered the room through the main entrance. He had brown hair and brown eyes. To everyone else he was just a guest that arrived but to her he was a piece of the puzzle Katerina Petrova really was.

"Elijah..." Katherine muttered.

"Who? Elijah? Who is that?" John made himself known though she didn't really hear him. Her mind was still trying to grip the fact that Elijah was standing a few feet away from her.

"Kat? What's going on?" John demanded after getting no response from her.

"Hey John!" Caroline suddenly appeared behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Kat, like right now!" she told him as she went to grab hold of Katherine's arm and began dragging her almost lethargic form out of the room.  
>"See you later!" She called back at him and after leaving the room and facing an empty hallway Caroline speed them both out of the building and as far away as possible. After they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge they came to a stop at the end of it and Caroline turned around to face Katherine.<p>

As the latter still appeared to be in her own world Caroline took hold of both of her arms and shook her while calling her by her name several times. After what felt like an eternity to her she finally got a response from her as Katherine broke free from her grip and took a few steps back from her.

"Did I hear that right? Did you just say 'Elijah'? Like, the Elijah? Brother of Klaus? Big bad Klaus trying to kill you? The one that almost got me killed?" Caroline demanded.

Not finding her voice Katherine only nodded. Then she leaned on the bridge railing and stared down at the East river flowing under them.

Caroline sighed as she saw how deeply shaken her friend appeared to be. She knew who Elijah was and what brought Katherine in that state of mind. She was dancing with one of the guys as she heard her voice from across the room and the fear her voice was laced with. For a moment Caroline froze as she heard the name. She knew very well who Elijah was and wished that she would never have to hear his name again. She had her own history with him back in the 17th century and that was enough for her taste.

Making up an excuse she didn't even try to look for his face among the crowd and started to get Katherine and herself out of there as fast as possible. Now standing here she was lost in her own thoughts as well. Thoughts that concerned a very different life both of them once upon a time led about five hundred years ago. Dwelling on long forgotten memories she leaned on the bridge railing as well and stared into the night.

After several minutes of silence between the two of them Katherine found her voice again and said "It starts again."

* * *

><p>That's the end of the second chapter.<p>

So, Elijah appeared in NY. Did he know about both of them being there? If he knows how about Klaus? Can they stay and be safe any longer?

Wanna find out about it? :D

Please review and tell me your thoughts about it!

Till next time!

Xoxo!


	3. To be or not to be distracted

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews and adding this story to your story alerts! I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy my story. :D

The next few chapters will be about the general relation between Katherine and Caroline as well as a little background information. There will be dresses mentioned and as I can't even describe all those fine dresses the way they deserve to I will post pictures on my profile.

I hope you will enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 3: To be or not to be distracted**_

* * *

><p>Three days passed since the ball and Elijah showing up on Saturday . Although both of them held their guards high nothing happened out of the ordinary.<p>

And as it was easier for both of them to just pretend he didn't see them at all than facing the possibility of going into hiding again both silently agreed on beginning the day as usual.

So for now Katherine's biggest problem was what to wear for the day.  
>While looking around their closet she thought to herself that most girls would kill for what was inside of it. Every big label was present, every style, every color... And to that came their unbelievable amount of shoes, mostly Louboutin of course, bags and accessories...<p>

And that was only small part of what they really owned. They had houses and apartments all over the world in which was a representable amount of clothes in case they decided to move or go on vacation for some time.

Caroline turned out to be an expert concerning earning money and as she began buying shares from Apple back in the 80'ies money was no problem for them anymore. And with that came their lifestyle. Even though they were in hiding most of the time they always had high standards. But the problem with that was that the more you owned, the harder you could decide...

"What do you think?" Caroline asked while storming in Katherine's bedroom and holding two dresses in front of her. "Oscar de la Renta or Todd Lynn?"

"I've got an audition today and I want the leading role so I've got to look fabulous!" Caroline explained.

"An audition? For what?"

"Alex Ford is a student at Columbia and it's said that he's going to be the next Martin Scorsese! He wants to direct this new independent movie and needs actors or better say, me for the leading role!"

"An independent movie? What is it about?"

"That's the problem! No one knows! The guy is acting like it's top secret or something!" Caroline told her excitedly. "And that's why I don't know what to wear!"

"I really don't understand why you want to participate in such things. They are so... pathetic!"

"If they are so pathetic how come you went freaking murder back at Nightingale as you found out that the part of Juliet in 'Romeo and Juliet' was about to be given to Rose Jenkins?"

"That was a completely different thing! As I was _the_ queen bee and by far the best of them _all_ I was _expected_ to become Juliet! And Rose Jenkins was only in consideration because she was the director's little play thing."

"So you didn't try to lay him yourself?" Caroline asked with a hint of a grin.

"That was so long ago I don't even remember it anymore." Katherine responded and Caroline knew that the discussion was ended with this.

"But if you want the leading role that bad why don't you just compel them to give it to you?" Katherine continued.

"Because I want to _earn_ it!"

"Why are you always about doing it the hard way? _Earning_ something is for humans! We just _take_ everything we want. You should know that by now." Katherine reasoned.

"Can we please not have this discussion every once in a week? You do things your way and I do them my way." Caroline told her.

"So, Oscar de la Renta or Todd Lynn? But as I think about it I still have my favorite yellow..."

"Don't even finish this thought!" Katherine interrupted her. "Yellow is so not your color!"

"You sound like that one vamp dude I met back in Chicago! You remember, the one I told you about? While I was out in this club in my favorite yellow shirt back then this scumbag just came up to me to tell me that this color just ruins my whole appearance and that I should change in something blue!"

"This guy with this 'ocean-like blue eyes one could get lost in if...'"

"'if he wouldn't be such an arrogant bastard'. Yeah, I know what I said back then."

"What was his name again?"

"Well, good question. I don't really remember. His name started with a D... Dave maybe?"

"An at least a hundred years old vampire going by the name of 'Dave'? Sorry, but I can't really picture that."

"Who cares. He was just some random guy I hooked up with. So could you please just answer my question? The audition starts in one hour and I'm not even half way finished!"

"Sorry to say but blue really is your color so you should definitely go for Oscar."

"Finally!" Caroline exclaimed annoyed while moving to leave Katherine's room again.

Whereas Caroline now knew what to wear Katherine was still not even close to deciding. After thinking for a while she declared that black was her color of the day. And while smiling to her self she thought that Ermanno Scervino was the right designer to satisfy her for today. Of course in combination with her golden Louboutins...

* * *

><p><strong>At Columbia:<strong>

Today was Tuesday which meant Katherine was attending one of her psychology lectures labeled 'Irrational fear and it's impact on the human consciousness'. _'How ironic...'_ Katherine thought to herself.

Some say there are only three different types of students going for psychology. The first being people who were simply really interested. The second being there in order to understand and maybe even cure themselves. And the last one didn't really know how they got here but were soon so mesmerized by it all that they started to become mental themselves. **(A/N: That's not my opinion! It's what the prof of o friend of mine once said actually. :D)**

_'Wonder how I fit into this categories...'_

"You have got to understand that once a person is infected with a particular fear it burns it's way far into the person's brain and stays there. And every time one experiences a similar situation or sees a person being similar to the one inflicting that fear their body will react to it immediately without even thinking about it. That could lead to sudden changes in one's behavior that are totally uncommon." The professor explained.

_'Yeah, like being frozen to the spot instead of running like hell.'_ Katherine thought to herself as she remembered the ball and Elijah. A small shudder shook her.

"The reason for this fear or as we call it a trauma could have different reasons like, for example, an accident or a death of a close person." he went on.

_'Or saving yourself from a psycho being the oldest vampire in the world and therefore being responsible for the death of all your family members...'_

Being overcome by old memories Katherine felt herself wanting to get out of the auditorium as fast as possible. But as she took a look around she caught sight of a cute boy starring her way. He was smiling at her and waved a little as she looked at him.

"But to suffer from a trauma doesn't have to be final. One can, in fact, overcome it. Most psychologists work on initiating the situation causing the fear to come up on purpose and try to combine it with funny happenings or anything that will lead to the patient being distracted."

_'Distraction... Exactly what I need right now!' _Katherine decided for herself.

Katherine shot the guy a grin while pointing her thumb in the direction of the doors. The guy's smile became even wider and he nodded his head.

_'Humans are no challenge at all.'_

"It might won't succeed directly but after a few times the success will take place as many studies proved it by now. So don't forget: Distraction is the key of today's applied psychology!" her professor told them.

_'And distracting myself is just the thing I have in mind right now...' _Katherine thought while gathering her things and moving to leave the auditorium with the guy right behind her. _'And maybe taking a bite or two …'_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later on the other side of the campus:<strong>

_'This guy maybe the next Scorsese but he sure as hell doesn't look like one...'_ Caroline thought to herself after catching a glimpse of him as she entered the theater. _'Well, that's probably 'cause he's about forty years younger.'_

The theater was packed with people trying out for the audition, mostly girls. Their desire to get a part in the movie and hopefully becoming famous was clearly seen in almost all of their eyes. And although Caroline just knew that none of them would stand a chance against her she became a little nervous. _'Leave it to me to still feel nervous although she was a five hundred years old vampire! But I just have to get the female leading role... If their even was one!' _as she reminded that she still had no idea what this movie was about. To her that wasn't even close to a good start she made her way over to the left where she saw Alex Ford sitting in the last row of seats.

Confidently she made her way over to him and sat herself down right next to him.

"Hi!" she said to him flashed him her sweetest smile. But Alex only looked at her once with a devaluing look and even stood up in order to leave.

To say Caroline was shocked would be an underestimation. Never once in her life was she treated like this. _'Who does this guy think he is?' _she thought enraged and gripped his left arm to stop him from moving. The guy turned around clearly not expecting her to do such a thing and as he looked her way Caroline fixed his eyes on his.

"You will excuse yourself for your rude behavior right now! And after that you will threat me like I deserve as I am the one girl you waited all your life for. Furthermore you will tell me about the movie I will take the leading role in, you got that?" she ordered him with a threatening tone in her voice.

"Hey, I am so sorry for my behavior! I didn't realize it was you! You won't probably believe it but I've waited for you all my life!" he tole her excitedly while sitting down again next to her.

_'That's more the way I like it' _she smiled to herself.

"My name is Alex, Alex Ford. And I think that you might be just the right girl for my movie!"

"Really? Your movie? What is it about?" Caroline asked while feigning interest. Even though his behavior caused her desire to get the role to stop immediately that didn't mean that she wouldn't have the chance to get it!

"It is your typical romance. Two brothers fall in love with a girl. But it won't take place nowadays but in the 19th century somewhere in Virginia."

"Somewhere in Virginia?" She felt herself getting a little curious by where this would lead.

"Yes, in Virginia. The girl will live with them for quite some time and start a relationship with both of them. But the girl I'm talking about isn't your typical one as she is a vampire!" Alex explained. She didn't knew why but she got a really bad feeling suddenly.  
>"A vampire?" she asked him.<p>

"Yeah, I know, with all this Twilight going on it maybe a little overdone but it will be great. To that comes that both brothers will fall in love with the girl, knowing she is a vampire, and therefore getting into trouble with their father and even losing their lives while trying to safe her. You know, actually the girl is on the run from another vampire and faking her own death hoping the other vampire would believe it."

Caroline felt herself freeze at his words. Everything in her body screamed at her to leave as soon as possible as she could clearly see the similarity in his story and Katherine's life. To worsen the situation she felt like herself being watched right now. Thinking the worst she willed herself to stay calm as she had one question left for Alex burning in her mind although she feared the answer.

"And did you come up with this idea by yourself?"

"Actually I gave him the idea. Alex, you're done. Get up and leave!" A voice with a heavy British accent ordered him, coming from a person standing now right behind her.

Caroline didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to as she heard it often enough.

"Elijah..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3. Don't worry, the next chap is online already. :D<p>

Read on if you want to! ;)


	4. Girls on the run

_As I promised, the next chapter. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 4: Girls on the run**_

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, princess." Elijah told her. He stood right in front of her and after seeing his unchanged face after more than 200 years unwanted memories made their way up into Caroline's mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Katherine and Caroline, or Katerina and Carolina as they were called originally, once again decided that they needed some time apart as living together let to fighting each other more often in the last fifty years. Therefore Caroline was on her own and traveled around. Currently she was living in France as she was fascinated by art and the development of the country under Louis XIV.

It was December, 1682. Louis XIV moved to Versailles in May, 1682, and as he had a passion for dances to show his wealth as well as to keep his minions in check a great winter ball was insinuated.

Caroline had this big golden dress on customized only for her, thanks for compulsion, and had the time of her life. Even though most feared Louis Caroline found him very entertaining as she had the chance to meet him in person. She participated in a ballet performance held at court.

Although he left no doubt of being the most important person in all Europe at that time Caroline found him to be a really good counterpart when talking about art and theater. He was a charming person and both became connected by their love for acting, art and music.

She was often invited by him and his family and this was the reason why she was there on this particular night.

She was dancing with many different men and talking with one of them near the balconies by then as this British man walked up to her suddenly.

"May I have the next dance, miss?" he interrupted their conversation. As Caroline thought such a behavior rude she decided to tell him off but as soon as she looked into his deep brown eyes. For a moment she felt herself fascinated by them and before she could find her voice to speak again they were in the center of the room dancing.

She had never seen a man like this. He was beautiful and something in his appearance spoke of gentleness as well as authority. But after gaining her senses again she could tell that he was a vampire almost immediately. It wasn't as if there hadn't been vampires all over the place in France but none of them were anything like him. She wondered who he was and where he came from suddenly as she had never seen him before. They danced in silence for quite a while and after a few moved out on one of the balconies.

"May I know thy name, princess?" he asked her with a charming voice speaking french with a heavy British accent. Caroline still felt a little light-headed after all the dancing felt herself being flattered.

"Princess?" Caroline asked him with a sly smile.

"You certainly look like one in this fabulous dress if I may say so."

"You may." she told him. "My name is Caroline." she answered him.

"I am delighted to meet you, Miss Caroline. My name is Elijah."

And with that the trouble for her began. She froze as recognition dawned in her. Katherine had told her everything that happened to her often enough for her to make the connection. In front of her was no gentle vampire trying to sweet-talk to her but the Elijah, Klaus' brother.

"So I guess, Katerina told you about me before." He concluded after taking in her features. A grin appeared on his face.  
>Shocked Caroline took a few steps back.<p>

"But come to think of it I desire to know about Miss Petrova's whereabouts." he told her while closing the distance between them and standing threatening in front of her.

"May I demand who you are and how you made yourself participate in my festivities? I certainly did not wish for you to be one of my guests." suddenly Louis himself stood behind them. It was said that he had an photographic memory and knew all of his guests by one look and Caroline found herself thankful for that. She didn't know if it would help her much but surely Elijah wouldn't attack her in front of his majesty, or even worse, attack the majesty himself!

"Your majesty, I am deeply ashamed of myself to intrude thy festivities in such a rude manner. But upon seeing this beautiful lady I could not be able to keep my eyes off of her and needed to introduce myself."

"You have accomplished that so you have no reason to participate in my festivities any longer. My guards will conduct you on your way out."

Elijah bowed to him and made to move. As he was right next her he whispered "We will see each other again, my dear."

Caroline shuddered. She still couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

She felt two warms hands on her shoulders and saw Louis giving her a sympathetic smile. Later that night he offered her to stay at court with him and his family for as long as she wanted which she gladly accepted.

But as Elijah predicted they were to see each other again a few years later.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You changed your mind?" Elijah got her out of her line of thoughts.<p>

"What do you mean?" she asked him, her voice laced heavily with distaste.

"You finally going to tell me about Katerina's whereabouts?" he asked while smirking at her.

"I didn't tell you back then and I'm not going to do that now." she told him thankfully sounding braver than she actually felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

He found her again in March, 1690. After staying with Louis and his family for some years she went to Madrid, Spain, in 1687. On her way back to where she stayed at one evening she was attacked suddenly and thrown face first into a wall. She tried to struggle against her attacker's hold but found herself unable to do so as her attacker seemed so much stronger than her.

"Good evening, princess." her attacker said and Caroline froze instantly.

Even after eight years she could clearly identify his voice.

"Elijah!" she gasped.

"So you still remember me?" he asked her while laughing cruelly.

What followed were three weeks of being hold captive, some torture and questioning under compulsion. The only thing keeping her from telling him where her friend was was the fact that she had no idea where she actually was. She departed after they fought and for the first time in over fifty years she was glad about that.

After finding her useless Elijah let go of her and simply left. Why he didn't kill her was a miracle to her.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Still waiting for an answer..." he mocked her.<br>"What do you want from her?" Caroline almost yelled at him while trying to find a way out of this situation desperately.

"She has something that I want. She stole it from me. And I want it back." he told her with an even voice.

"What did she steal from you?" Caroline asked on, thinking that as long as he would be talking he probably wouldn't attack her. She took several looks around but the only other persons aside from them and Alex Ford were mostly girls, freshman year she suspected, waiting for the audition to start. The only thing they wanted was moving to Hollywood one day, no matter what... '_But wait...'_ she thought as an idea formed in her mind. _'This probably won't work...'_

"I ask you again: Where is..."

"Oh my God!" Caroline suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing to him. "I recognize you! You played a part in Spider-Man 2!"

For a moment no one said a word and silence was all over the theater. But after a second or so one of the girls staying with the rest of the crowd took a step into their direction and screamed "She's right! I recognize him, too!"

Another one stepped up and added "I don't know about Spider-Man but I think that he's a model!"

"And he is totally coming from Hollywood!" a third one yelled and with that the screaming began and the last thing Elijah saw was a crowd of crazy girls running and eventually jumping on him.

After taking a relaxing shower Katherine stepped out of her bathroom clad in only a white towel. Not caring for changing into clothes she went into the kitchen, got a coffee and sat on the kitchen counter next to the coffee machine. She wondered when Caroline would return home as she would have expected any news about her audition by now as Caroline needed to keep her update about everything all the time. She had to laugh a little. Even though all this years had gone by her friend's behavior stayed mostly the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

They grew up in Bulgaria and were friends since Katherine could remember. Even throughout her pregnancy Caroline, or Carolina back then, was one of the very few people that were there for her and didn't treat her like an disgraceful being. She could still remember the tears both of them cried as her father decided to sent her of to England. And after all the things that happened there she would never have believed to see her ever again.  
>As she returned to Bulgaria shortly after turning into a vampire and fleeing from Klaus she found all members of her family dead. After crying her eyes out for what seemed hours she found her strength again and walked out of the house that was once her home.<p>

"Katarina? Is that you?" she suddenly heard Carolina's voice from the left. She turned her head into her direction and knew that if her heart would still beat it would have stopped in this very moment.  
>She saw her mouth move to say something but couldn't as she was tackled to the ground so fast that Katherine needed a moment to precess what she just saw. But Caroline's screams brought her back to the present fast as she jumped on the attacker without thinking. She can't explain what exactly happened back then as she could only recall blind rage taking over her body as she believed that this vampire must have been taking a part in the killing of her family. The vampire lay dead at her feet only moments after as she literally ripped him apart. Katherine felt herself being perplexed at seeing what she had done and was about to panic as a small whimper could be heard.<br>"Carolina!" She cried as she saw her friends lying on the ground, her neck bleeding hard. Although Katherine found it hard to resist the smell of blood her sorrow for her childhood friend prevailed.  
>"Carolina, not you as well! Please! Do not leave me!" she cried as hot tears fell from her eyes. With her vampire senses she could hear her heart beat fading as Caroline looked up at her with panic in her eyes. She couldn't speak as she only coughed up blood with every try.<p>

"I cannot let you leave me as well." Katherine whispered while taking hold of her friends hand. "I need to do that. Please do not hate me for it."

With that being said she bit into her own wrist and shoved it into her friend's mouth, urging her to drink it.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Thinking back on that now still brought back the feelings she felt back then. From terror to relief. And after seeing her whole family being slaughtered she was truly glad to be able to save her friend. And even though they had fights most of the time and spent many years apart from another once in a while she never regretted turning her in the first place.<p>

"Katherine!" she could hear Caroline yell out alarmed as soon as she walked in.  
>"Hey!" Katherine smiled at her in greeting. "How was your..."<p>

"We got a problem. And with problem I mean a major problem!"

Caroline told Katherine quickly about the days happenings and asked what exactly she stole from him.

"He wants the moonstone." Katherine answered her while being deep in thoughts.

"The what?"

Katherine let out a sign and stood in front of her friend. "Pack your things and don't forget your favorite True Religion jeans! We are going on vacation!" she called out while moving out of the room.

"Vacation? Where to?" Caroline wanted to know.

"To the place I haven't set foot in over 145 years ago, Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>This is the end of chapter 4. I know, the storyline concerning Caroline's relation with the Louis the XIV maybe a little far off but it somehow matched. In my opinion at least. :D<p>

And I love Daniel Gillies and I just had to put a commentary on him playing Spider-Man 2 in this story.

So, both are on their way off to Mystic Falls. You wanna know what happens next?

Tell me! :D

Till next time!

Xoxo!


	5. Look what the cats brought in

Hey everyone!

Finally a new update! :D

Thank you so much for all your reviews and mails and stuff! I'm happy that you like the story and hopefully the next chapter won't change that! ;)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 5: Look what the cats brought in**_

* * *

><p>"A tree, another tree, and another one... oh, look! There's another tree! Unbelievable!" Caroline exclaimed, her voice heavy with sarcasm.<p>

"Care, would you please just shut up already?" Katherine asked her clearly annoyed.

"Come on, this can't be true! You told me about a trip and you get me out to freaking Iowa?"

"It's Virginia."

"Excuse me, but with nothing other than trees around for miles I couldn't really make out the difference!" Caroline replied while driving her black Audi A3 along the streets.

"Can you spare me your attitude for later? I'd really appreciate that!"

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you're kind of edgy." Caroline analyzed her friend's behavior.  
>"Kind of." Katherine confirmed her. Even though getting back to Mystic Falls would possibly lead to an end concerning Elijah and Klaus following them but it also meant dealing with the Salvatore's. As they thought that she had died back in the days she had kept an eye on each of them. While she was close to getting in touch with Stefan during his time being a ripper the other Salvatore was once almost to close to her for her liking.<p>

While being in Chicago she almost ran into him in one of the random clubs. As soon as she confirmed herself that it was in fact none other than Damon Salvatore himself leaning on the bar and compelling the bartender she took her leave and Caroline and her left the city the next morning heading for Vegas.

It would have done her no good for the older Salvatore to find out about her as he was far too impatient and even far to emotional concerning her for them to keep up their shielding from Klaus and the rest.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous, too." Caroline told her successfully breaking Katherine's train of thought.  
>"You? Why?" Katherine wanted to know.<br>"Well, for once I'll finally get a face to all those stories about them. And I wonder if this Stefan really is as hot as you describe him! I mean, he must be as you are clearly head over heels for him even after oven a century." she explained.

"Care...", Katherine began her voice carrying a tone of warning.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to chase him down or something like that! Girl-code and all!"

"Girl-code?" Katherine asked her and shot her a puzzled look.

"Come on, bro-code, girl-code. You know?" she replied keeping her eyes straight on the road ahead.

"I don't think that there is such a thing as girl-code although I get where you could have the idea from." she told her while shaking her head and continued "Care, you really watched this one television show far too often..."

"Well, it is kind of funny..."

"Yeah, of course, if you like a guy telling the never ending story about how he met his wife. If I'd be one of his kids I'd have already compelled him to freaking finally finish it! I don't like waiting for every new episode to find out about something or better say nothing at all! I hate continuing seasons and that stuff."

"Right, coming from the girl who has every season of 'Supernatural' being delivered home as one of the first receivers."

"Hey, in comparison to 'How I met your mother' the guys of 'Supernatural' actually are hot! And the show is great! Sadly they pictured the vampires far too ugly..."

"So, you're Team Sam or Team Dean?"

"Although Dean is hot and everything Sam has this great brown eyes and the demonic side of him is almost irresistible... I'd have to say I'm Team Sam."

"So, you see? We probably won't ever have problems concerning both of us wanting the same guy as I'm clearly Team Dean and they are completely the opposite of each other and all." Caroline explained her with a superior smile grazing her face.

"Care, sometimes I really worry about your state of mind, you know?" she replied with a smile as well and laughter followed.

"So, what's the plan? Arrive, break into a few houses, compel people, get the moon stone and run?" Caroline wanted to know.

"No, it's not the usual this time. First of all I'm not fully convinced that the Salvatores will be happy loaning us a hand. And Klaus and his minions could be on our trail as we speak. So we need to have a good back-up plan in case something backfires. And we have to find a lead on the moon stone." Katherine explained.

"And how do we get that lead?"

"Well, actually I think that we already know someone who might actually have a lead."

"Really? Who?" Caroline asked slightly astonished.

"I've called Mason before we left."

"Mason? As in Mason the hairy wolf? Thought you stopped whatever it was you two had going on a long time ago!"

"Care, again, stop it!"

"Just saying! Personally I've never seen a working pair consisting of vampire and werwolf and I think there might just be one reason for that, namely vampire being the natural enemy of the werwolf and vice versa. You know that he could kill you if he wants to, right?"

"Care, how many times are we gonna go through this discussion again?"

"As long as you'll stop the thingy with the wolf and listen to me!"

And with that being said both girls continued their trip as they could best, namely bickering their heads off as their tour to Mystic Falls went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later:<strong>

"You're sure that I can just leave you here?" Caroline asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. Facing them first is probably the best as the worst part of it will be over directly. And you know that I love ya but I've got to do that alone." Katherine replied as the car stood directly in front of the Salvatore's boarding house.

"Okay, but if something happens you call me, is that clear?" Caroline ordered her before continuind "I saw this bar on the way here so I'll drive there, mingling a little and see how this town runs and stuff."

"Of course, Mom. Now leave! I'll see you later."

With that she moved out of the car and made her way over to the house. As she heard Caroline drive off behind her she took an unneeded breath and stood directly in front of the house.

Although she had faced all kind of different situations up to now she was clearly nervous about this one. She could feel his presence in the house. He was alone as it seemed for which she was kind of grateful as it would be easier to handle them one by one than both at once.

It took all of her strength to move up her arm and knock on the door. Movements could be heard from inside the house and for a moment Katherine pondered on running off. But as the door opened she knew that she couldn't even if she wanted, too, as she looked into the exact green eyes which haunted her dreams every now and then for the last century and a half.

"Hey babe. Missed me much?" she asked him, her voice holding a flirtatious and secure tone which she didn't know she possessed in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere across town:<strong>

She wasn't happy leaving Katherine there alone but she knew that her friend had to face this challenge alone. After all this trip was all about stopping the guys following and chasing them and what's a better way to start that than such a situation?

She arrived at the bar in town, the Grill as is was called. Hopefully inside would be some distraction as she clearly needed some.

As she walked in she saw a bunch of different people all over the place, some at the bar ordering, some playing pool on the other side of the Grill and some sitting at booths in the back.

She decided that she would mingle a little and that a drink would be a good start so she went into the direction of the bar. While going over she saw the bartender, a tall blonde guy smiling at her.  
>'<em>He looks cute. Not hot but cute enough. Think that I've found my bartender of the night already'<em> she thought to herself.

She went over and flashed him a smile as well and he came over to her almost directly.

"Hey, you new here?" he asked as he came to a halt in front of her.

"What makes you think that I'm new?" she replied shooting him a curious smile.  
>"Well, I'm sure I'd remember such a beauty as you certainly are one." he told her.<p>

_'Maybe a little too straight forward... But I like that...'_ she decided and winked at him

"So you want a drink?" he asked her.

"Well, I'd like to have a cosmo if you serve them here." she asked him.

"Of course we do. But may I see your ID?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. _'My dear boy... Now you blew your chance.'_

With that she leaned over the bar to look him directly in his blue eyes.

"You will give me every drink I order and you won't bother with my age as well as me paying for it as you will gladly invite me to each of them." she compelled him.

As his eyes dilated he looked kind of lost at first but quickly his smile returned and he asked her if he could invite her to a drink, namely her cosmopolitan which she gladly accepted.

As he retreated from her to get her cosmo a voice spoke up behind her.

"Now, now, now. Look what we have here. I'm afraid, precious, but there are only two vampires allowed in this town and you're not one of them."

Directly Caroline turned around to find herself face to face with a guy with blue eyes and dark hair.

_'Now that's what I call hot...'_ she thought to herself. But as she looked closer at his face she saw him looking at her a little taken back and recognition dawned in on her.

"Dave! It's you!"

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished. Hope you had fun reading it! :)<p>

I just wanna say that I like HimyM and am a big fan of Supernatural so please don't be offended that I added the shows to the story.

So by now both girls arrived in Mystic Falls. What do you think?

Will Katherine and Stefan celebrate their reunion? Who is Dave? And will they work together to get the moon stone?

Well, stay tuned to find out! :D

Till next time!

Xoxo!


	6. Surprise, surprise!

Hey there!

After letting you wait far too long for the last update I decided to upload yet another chapter as fast as possible to make up for it. And for this one I decided to tell the story from the point of view of our favorite two vampire guys.  
>Hope you enjoy it! :)<p>

Read and review!

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 6: Surprise, surprise!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV:<strong>

You see, there are days on which one should just stay in be and don't even think about setting foot outside of it. But sadly, you only find out about that as the day is almost over.

Almost being burnt alive, well sort of at least, and seeing Anna die was enough to turn this day ugly. But no, he just had to walk up to Elena's house and had to tell her, his own brother's girlfriend, about his feelings. And what, of course, happened after that? She told him that it'll always be his brother and never him. Great.

So, what's a guy to do after such a day? Right, getting wasted. Therefore he drove over to the Grill in order to do exactly that and what?

He ran into another vampire. Not just any vampire but one he had come across already years ago while being in Chicago. She was hot, he could admit that, and they'd been together for the night but that was the first and the last time he saw her. And now here, in this godforsaken town called Mystic Falls she just had to turn up. And in comparison to him who actually remembered the girl she just had to push the knife already being implanted near his heart even further by calling him Dave! Dave! Does he look like a Dave? How dare she!

"Dave, you're still there?" he could hear her. But instead of saying anything he just stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at her with all his might.

"Dave?" he asked her, almost growling.

"Yeah, that's your name, right?" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name's not Dave." he told her, his glare even intensifying.

"It's not?" Caroline asked astonished before continuing "I'm sorry! I just thought that it was. But it started with a D, right?"

Damon felt like being in one of these episode of the Twilight Zone and raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's Dexter, right?" she declared gleefully.  
>"Do I look like a freaking Dexter to you?" Damon almost growled back at her.<p>

"Well, no. But maybe. What do you think a Dexter looks like?" she asked him genially.

Damon was about to jump her and rip her head off as the bartender, the Mutt, as he called him, one of Elena's ex, appeared behind them and spoke up "Here's your cosmo. It's on me! Hope it tastes good." he told Caroline with his toothy smile which the blond vampire in front of him returned with her own one. "That's so nice of you! You're such a sweet guy, you know that? Far sweeter that this grumpy old guy that's standing behind me."

Grumpy old guy? Did she just call me a grumpy old guy? How dare she!

"I'm Matt by the way." he told her, his smile even getting brighter. But then he set his gaze on me and his face became hard as he continued "That's just one of the residents. If he annoys you, just let me know. I'll make sure he won't bother you any longer."

Yeah, I'd like to see you try! Come on, the Mutt trying to stand up to him? Did Judgy really sent him off to a crazed-up alternate reality or something like that?

"Don't worry, I can stand up for myself. I'm a big girl already. And I'm Caroline." she winked at him.  
>"It's nice to meet you. So, where do you come from?"<p>

And with that the two began to chatter enthusiastically which only enraged Damon even more. Calling him Dave or Dexter was one but purposefully ignore him?

He coughed in order to get Caroline's attention again. As this was without any success he tried it again, a little louder this time. Normally he'd just rip off some heads and be over with but as he was in Mystic Falls where people knew him as a member of the council he had at least try to not go and blew his cover. But after his second attempt didn't work as well he was full of it and walked over to the bar and gripped hold of Matt's shirt, drawing his face near his own.  
>"Listen, and listen good. You will turn around and leave us alone. You won't concern about the two of us for the rest of our stay. And don't ever try to stand up to me again as you won't stand a chance and you know that." he compelled him.<p>

" … and I know that." Matt spoke out loud and as soon as Damon's grip on his shirt loosened Matt turned around and went to other guests in the back of the bar.

"Hey! How dare you! I was having such a nice conversation with him! Listen, Dean, I know we had something back in Chicago, which I admit was really great, but don't think that it meant anything!" Caroline declared in an angered voice.

"My name's not Dean!" he yelled at her earning a few looks from the other guests being at the Grill.

"My name's Damon! Damon Salvatore!"

"Look Damon," Caroline began but paused abruptly after and her expression became unreadable.

"What?" Damon demanded after a few moments of silence between the two in which Caroline did nothing but gaze at him.  
>"Salvatore?" she repeated uncertain. "You're Damon Salvatore?"<p>

"Finally, Blondie's got it!" he replied still angered, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You... you're... OMG! I got to go!" she exclaimed suddenly while moving to get away from him.

"What?" Damon asked astonished as she passed by him.  
>"Well... You see... I just remembered that I had to be somewhere... else... Now!" she stammered back and moved even faster and almost ran out of the Grill and into the cool night air welcoming her outside.<p>

But Damon being no one to fool was out as well shortly, took hold of her and smashed her into the wall behind them.  
>"Tell me, why is it that you mock me at first and then after hearing my name you run off like a chicken? We just met each other again." he told her in a threatening sing-song voice.<p>

But as the day seemed to be full of surprises she simply took hold of his arms and the next thing he knew was that he was thrown across the whole parking lot in front of the Grill landing heavily on the street running along the building. And the next thing he saw were two flashlights directed at him as he saw the approaching car and just made it out of it's way in the last moment.

After collecting his wits again he turned around he found Caroline to be gone without a trace. And after looking down at himself he found his shirt, being one of his favorite black shirts, as well as his trousers being ripped due to the landing on the pavement.

"Seriously, could this day get any worse?" he called out almost desperate into the night. Little did he know it could as he had no clue what would await him at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV:<strong>

The happenings of the last 24 hours were extraordinary and he was gladly to call it a night as suddenly his door bell rang as he was already walking up the stairs to his room.

Who could that be? For all he knew Elena was home already and would surely have called if she decided to come over after all. He walked down the stairs again and moved to get to the door while he caught a scent which froze him to the spot. A scent he hasn't come across in a very long time but still could identify as if it were just yesterday.

No, this couldn't be. But his senses told him it could.  
>Not knowing what to expect he went to open the door, mostly being driven to it by his curiosity.<p>

But even thought his senses prepared him who to expect behind the door actually seeing the person, her, was nothing he could be prepared for.

"Hey babe. Missed me much?" he could hear her as time and place seem to freeze everything else around them.

"Katherine..." he whispered. To say he was shocked beyond belief would be an understatement. Although he knew that she hadn't been in the tomb and therefore possibly still living somewhere else to his mind she still died back in 1864. Seeing her in front of him now brought back memories. Long forgotten memories from a time long ago. Their past together, his father's outburst, him and Damon trying to rescue her only to get shot by their own father, waking up as a vampire...  
>But not only images popped up in his mind, emotions did as well. He loved her once, very deeply. And even though he knew that her and Elena looked like exact copies of each other, seeing Katherine standing in front of him gave him the creeps. For once he was out of words and couldn't think straight. Instead he just looked at her like he saw a ghost, which she kind of was considering the given circumstances.<p>

"I knew I had the power to leave every guy speechless but this gives my ego just another push." she told him while moving to step inside the house. "Seriously, no living person owning the house? I'd thought you two to be more clever concerning that. Unwanted visitors could step foot inside your house at any time. You have to be more careful." she winked at him while passing him to move inside the house now.  
>Stefan still being at loss of words and still not being able to grasp the situation just followed her after closing the front door and both stopped in the living room where Katherine made herself comfortable on one of the leather couches.<p>

"Katherine?" Stefan asked her after finding his voice again.  
>"The one and only." she confirmed him with another wink.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked her sounding more uncertain as he'd have liked.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you that I missed you?" she replied while fixing her gaze on him.

"I find that kind of hard to believe thinking that it took you over a century to find out about that." he replied finally sounding more sure of himself.

"But it's the truth." she told him while standing up again and making her way over to him.

"Tell me, you ever thought about the two of us back then? The way we loved each other?" she asked him in a serious voice while reaching her hand up to touch his left cheek.  
>For a moment Stefan was paralyzed due to her touch as well as her words. It was true, he thought about what happened every now and then. But all that took place was a long time ago, now was it?<p>

"Tell me, did you miss me once in a while?" her voice coming out in a whisper now while she moved even closer and her face was right in front of his by now.

Did he miss her? He had at some point in the past but he was over that now, wasn't he? He had Elena. Elena, his girlfriend. The girlfriend that he loved. The girlfriend that had a striking resemblance to his former love standing in front of him now...

His thoughts were twirling right now and he wouldn't even have seen her moving her head closer and closer so that their lips barely touched if...

"Katherine, we got to... OMG! I'm so sorry!" if their hadn't been this voice speaking up from behind them suddenly.

Stefan turned his head around to see a blonde girl not older than probably 17 standing in his living room by now. Maybe he should really do something against 'unwanted visitors' as Katherine labeled it only moments before.

"Care, what are you doing here?" he could hear Katherine speak up while she retreated from him passed by to go over to the unknown girl. Stefan took an unneeded breath now and couldn't decide if he was thankful for this sudden intrusion on her part or not.

"Kat, I'm sorry, but I didn't know! I just found out about it a few moments ago! And I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I just had to tell you!" the blonde one, Caroline started rambling giving her speech something suspicious and important.

"Care, calm down. What happened?" Katherine demanded now standing right in between her and Stefan.

"Well, you remember the guy I told you about? The one from Chicago? Dave?" she began but was suddenly interrupted as yet another voice spoke up from behind them all "My name's not Dave, damnit!" Damon growled upon entering the living room. "And what the hell are you doing in my..." only now could he see Katherine standing there and he didn't finish his sentence. He looked crestfallen and Stefan thought that he must looked just the same as he opened the front door.

"You and Damon?" Katherine yelled unbelieving.

"I didn't know!" Caroline tried to explain herself.

"I need a drink..." Damon declared with a small voice.

And for the first time since Katherine entering Stefan could get hold of a clear thought again and cried out "Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p>OMG! So now all of them came together! So, what do you think will happen? All of them getting wasted and throwing one big party? Or is chaos about to arise?<p>

Tell me about your thoughts! :D

Till then,

Xoxo!


	7. Of heartbreak and other simple matters

Hey again. This is going to be the last chapter for tonight. I can't tell when I'll upload the next but I promise that it won't take that long as well as I promise that the story will be continued. ;)

Thanks for your reviews as well as for adding the story to story alert! I really appreciate that and I'm really happy about it! :D

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 7: Of heartbreak and other simple matters**_

* * *

><p>Katherine's head hurt. Even though she had to admit that she couldn't fully imagine how meeting with the Salvatores would turn out like but she was convinced that she could never have imagined this!<p>

Stefan was pacing back and forth brooding so hard that Katherine would have sworn that he would explode every moment. Damon was sulking on one of the couches drinking the second bottle of bourbon, or was it the third already? Caroline started trying to apologize for hooking up with Damon once although she actually called him Dan then but by now she was pacing around the living room complaining that the style was far too old and modest for a vampire to actually live in. She even told them that although they actually were old their age shouldn't resemble the furniture and vice versa.

Katherine on her part decided that it would be best to ignore Damon for now as more important matters needed to be concerned and tried to tell him about the moon stone but Stefan being too wrapped up in his brooding didn't even seem to hear her as he started pacing around the room as soon as Damon went to get his bourbon. She didn't knew what his mind was wrapped about that much but she had a feeling that actually not knowing about it wasn't such a bad thing...

"What do you think, Kat? Red or blue?" Caroline asked her out of the blue suddenly.

"What?" she replied not getting what Caroline was getting at.

"The new carpet! Should it be red or blue?"

Sometimes Katherine couldn't help but think that when she turned her the attacker had in fact done some severe damage to her brain already before she could get her to drink her blood.

"Care, I think that we have more important things to discuss than the color of a freaking carpet!"

"I totally agree with you there! But with whom? Mr. Forehead who must have an aneurism by now or Drunken Duke over there!"

"My name's Damon!" Damon screamed from the back, sounding clearly desperate by now. He even looked desperate as he said there on the couch with his head in his hands only lifting it in order to put the liquor bottle to his lips which he held in his hand. He kept muttering to himself as Katherine tuned herself in his rambling once and again but only catching parts of him repeating that she was in fact standing in front of them and ways to finish off a certain blonde friend of her...

"Do you think he takes it the hard way that I can't seem to remember his name although we hooked up once?" Caroline asked her with sincere interest.

Katherine only raised her eyebrows at that. Even though time had changed Damon in some ways she couldn't imagine that it would lessen his pride in anyway... And Caroline constantly calling him different names didn't make it better at all.

"Look, Dusty, I'm sorry that I ..."

"Damon!" he screamed at her again while raising up from the couch and crossing the distance between them in a threatening way.

As he was almost in her face Katherine got in between the two and laid her hands on his chest.

"Damon, don't! Try to calm down. She just wants to play with you, don't let it get you."

Damon just continued to glare dangerously at Caroline for a few moments. With a snarl he turned away and walked back to the couch he came from and sat back down on it.

"And Stefan, you're freaking me out! Could you please just stop pacing around for a while?" Katherine called up upon him who didn't even seem to have heard her as he just paced on and on. Katherine even asked herself if the floor would display his walking line after he would stop. He would stop eventually, right?  
>"You know, we should bet what happens first!" Caroline spoke up smiling genuinely before continuing "Either his face is going to explode or the wooden floor is about to crack. You're up for it? I'm betting fifty bucks on the face!"<p>

After Katherine looked a little odd from Caroline to Stefan and back she replied "I'm in on it!" to which Caroline jumped up and down excitedly.  
>"But I have to say that I'd be really sorry if it actually would as he really is pretty hot..." Caroline then continued while embracing her friend from behind and laying her head on her shoulder and both watched Stefan together. "Told you so. And yeah, it'd really be a shame." Katherine confirmed her.<p>

"Why?" Damon spoke up again getting both of the girl's attention.

"Why what?" Katherine demanded.

"Why are you here?" he asked further on.

After a moment of silence she answered "Well, I need something."  
>A laugh followed at that as Damon shook his head from side to side. "Of course!" he exclaimed while standing up again. "Of course, what else!" he cried out while walking over to her and showing her that he was clearly shaken up inside.<p>

"I thought you died! I thought you were down in the church and tried everything to get you out of it! But no, there wasn't a Katherine Pierce at all! Comes out that you were having a blast travelling all over the world not even caring to inform us, me, of anything!"

"Damon..." Katherine began but was interrupted shortly after again.

"Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what I did to get you back? To be with you again?" he yelled in her face.

"Oh my gosh, I think he's about to go mental." Caroline declared behind Katherine still leaning against her but not holding her anymore as Katherine saw that she made herself ready to attack Damon if needed.

"Listen, Blondie!" Damon screamed while raising his finger and pointing at her.

"Everybody stop!" Stefan suddenly called up and everyone else slightly jumped as no one would have expected him to say anything at all for the rest of … well... forever!

"What do you need?" he wanted to know fixing Katherine with a glare.

"Stefan, please let me explain..."  
>"No, I don't want to hear anything from you. I just want to know what it is as I have a feeling that it ain't doing any good you being here." he told her with firmness in his voice.<p>

"Yeah, she's probably just here to cause some havoc again only to leave us again to pick up the pieces."

Katherine didn't know what to make of that but she had to admit that those words, especially the ones coming from Stefan, kind of hurt her. But instead of getting mental like Damon this only caused her to display arrogance.

"Why, afraid that I'm about to wreck your life? Or afraid to face the truth?"

"What truth?" Stefan wanted to know.

"The truth that you still have feelings for me although you try to hide it under this forehead of yours." she told him bluntly.

"The only feelings I hold for you are regret for trusting you in the first place and hate."

"And as the old saying goes there's a fine line between love and hate." Katherine declared.

"Also I have Elena now. I'm over you."

At Elena, his current girlfriend, Katherine had a look at from a few pictures of both of them all over the place. They had a striking resemblance and Katherine made a mental note to find out more about the reason for that fact.

"Elena, your girlfriend who is a carbon copy of Katherine here." Caroline exclaimed smart mouthed. "And you are so over her that you went to get a new one who looks exactly the same. Go figure!"

"Care, stop it. I think we should leave right now." Katherine told her then.  
>"Yeah, leave!" Damon yelled at her. "Cause that's the only thing you're a pro at!" To her it was clearly visible that the alcohol was getting to him hard.<p>

"You really should leave Katherine. And do us all a favor and never come back." Stefan told her with a cold voice which stabbed her in her heart although she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Well, Stefan, since when do I actually listen to anyone else but me?" she asked him with a careless smile and then both her and Caroline retreated from them.

"We have to go to the Grill as I left my car back there." Caroline informed her and with that being said both zoomed off leaving the two Salvatore brothers alone in the house.

Shortly after they sat back in Caroline's Audi with Caroline already putting the keys in the ignition but not starting the car just yet.

"You okay there?" she asked her with a caring voice.

After taking an unneeded long breath Katherine looked at her and replied "Well, it turned out better than I actually thought. And he didn't try to kill me. So I think that it's a start."

A small smile appeared on her face then. "But you were just cruel. Calling Damon everything but his actual name was hilarious!"

"Actually I remembered his name after he told me the first time in the Grill." she told Katherine while leaning back in her seat. Katherine shot her a curious look then and asked "And why did you just continue to call him otherwise?"

"Well, as soon as he told me his name I remembered him saying it the first time back in Chicago. And know what he actually said to me?" Katherine raised her eyebrows and shortly Caroline continued with "Well, he told me that his name was Damon and that he'd make sure to brand it into the depths of my mind in that night."

"What?" Even though she was kind of surprised to hear that on second thought she could actually imagine him spilling such lines as he was the cocky arrogant bastard he was.

Caroline sat up straight again and went to turn the keys and started the car. As they were about to leave the parking lot she added "He so had it coming his way."

* * *

><p>Another chapter is finished. You still like the story? At the moment things seem to be a little 'awkward' between our favorite bunch of vamps in Mystic Falls but since when do Caroline and Katherine adapt to a situation they don't like and not try to change it? :D<p>

And what will happen if Elena, Bonnie and all the others are thrown into the story?  
>Well, stay tuned to find out! :D<p>

Till next time,

Xoxo!


	8. The knights out of shining armor

Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them! :)

Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

_**Chapter 8: The knights out of shining armor **_

* * *

><p>Since both of them left good old Europe for good Caroline never once set foot into small villages willingly. She somehow ended up only in big cities with bright lights and even brighter events. She even wondered from time to time if she would trade her life nowadays for the life she once had.<br>She knew for a fact that Katherine wouldn't think twice about it as it would mean seeing her family again. But to her her own family never meant much. Family nowadays couldn't be compared to the ones of her time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Her mother died while giving birth to her and to her father and his new wife she was nothing but a burden to carry until they would find someone who would marry her to bring her away. The only person she felt truly bonded with was Katherine. She remembered clearly the day when she was shipped off to England. She remembered both of them crying and begging everyone not to separate them but without any success. She remembered both of them promising each other that they would find a way to get together again, that they wouldn't lose each other permanently.

After Katherine was gone Caroline often went to her old house just to remember their time together, to remember something good each time she had to flee from her own house. But she returned even sadder as she realized that those times were long over. Communication across borders was almost impossible back then. But as the old saying goes, hope dies last.

But on this one night things were different. On this one night she had another fight with her stepmother and ran from the house. The reason for that fight was the announcement that they found a many to marry her. _He_ was a fifty year old Russian with seven children from his first two marriages, not the kind of man she imagined herself to marry once at all!

She remembered feeling desperate facing her fate and knowing that she wouldn't have any say in it at all! So she ran back to Katherine's old home again. And on this night she saw her! There she was coming out of her home! She was back! For a moment Caroline forgot completely about her situation as the only thing left in her was the feeling of happiness upon seeing her friend again. But is was short-lived as she took a closer look and took in her whole appearance. She was shaking strongly and crying for some reasons Caroline couldn't make out. As she called out to her their glances locked for a moment and Caroline could see some kind of desperation overwhelming her friend a great deal. But the next thing she knew was being hit by something pretty bad and something biting her neck and shortly after that everything turned black.

As she opened her eyes again Katherine was there again. She cradled her head in her hands and smiled at her with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I thought I lost you there for a moment." she told her with a shaky voice.

"How could you lose me? We promised each other, remember?" Caroline replied with a small voice. And with the death of her body she found herself facing a whole new life.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Even though waking up as a vampire wasn't something she could comprehend that quickly at first but after some time and some really bad sunburns she found it quite appealing. In fact, Katherine saved her from a miserable future and opened the world to her. And even though they had their fights and spent times without hearing a word of each other they had an unspoken understanding: If the one needed the other they would get together and fight off anything threatening the first and therefore both of them.<p>

And that's the reason why Caroline now did what she always did when it came to planning the next strike: shopping! Problem being that Mystic Falls didn't give that much opportunity to do that! No mall or anything just some small shops with clothes not even close to being called fashion! No wonder that most of the citizens looked so _normal_...

She was about to get back to her car and race the hell out if this town as she spotted none other that Stefan Salvatore leaving a small coffee shop. And he wasn't alone... A girl with a very striking resemblance to a certain friend of her followed him out. Seeing her on a picture had been creepy enough to say the least. But actually seeing her in real life was a very different thing. She watched them kissing and embracing each other. As she tuned her hearing in on them she could hear Elena telling Stefan that she had to leave in order to make it to her cheer practice on time. Caroline had to raise one of her eyebrows imagining her being part of a cheer squad. She didn't appear to got what it takes to last in such a group and Caroline was one to tell on first sight as she was a cheerleader even before it became popular! She made a mental note to pay them a visit if she would have the time.

But for now she had another circumstance she had to act on. Stefan Salvatore was standing a few feet in front of her and even though she knew Katherine would freak out later on she just had to go over. It's a rule of politeness after all to say hello to a person you know, right?

Stefan, still being obvious to her, looked after the retreating form of his girlfriend for a while. And as he turned to go into the other direction he came face to face with Caroline.

"Hey there! Didn't think that you would see me so soon again, right?" she asked him while flashing a bright smile at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time across town:<strong>

Katherine's thoughts still circled around a certain man, a certain green eyed vampire named Stefan Salvatore. Although she always thought of herself to be independent she knew deep down that he could make her do whatever he wanted with a blink of his eye. With a sigh she fell back, landing on the couch beneath her. Her and Caroline got a room in the Mystic Falls Inn although she couldn't imagine the need for a hotel in Mystic Falls at all as to her surely no one could have a good reason to travel there. The place was plain boring!

But then she heard a knocking on the door.

"Finally!" she spoke out loud as she got up from the couch and moved to open the door. As she did so she came face to face with a man not unknown to her.

"Hey there. Didn't think you'd call." he said to her with a cooky smile upon his face.

_'Can't __believe __I __did __that __either. __One __could __think __I __totally __have __an__i nterest __in __you. __But __don't __worry, __you're __just __a __means __to __an __end...__But __first __thing __first! __For __now __I __need __a __distraction__f rom __all __this __boredom!'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, wonders happen every day, Mason. Why don't you come in? Actually I need some information but this can wait. For now I think we should celebrate our reunion." she replied with a grin and her hands moved to get a hold of his shirt and the next thing Mason knew was that he was thrown on the couch with a very demanding Katherine on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back <strong>**to ****Caroline:**

She knew that she had an impact her smile had a certain impact on guys but not that the guy she was smiling at was turning around and leaving her!

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you!" she called out to him as she followed him as he crossed the street. Still he didn't even react to her and just kept on moving away from her.

"Where are you manners! You can't just turn away from a girl like me!"

To this she earned a chuckle from him. "Funny coming from a person walking straight into a foreign house and trying to redecorate it." she could hear him mutter out loud.

"Hey, you actually listened to me! That's great!" she told him with a genuine smile as Stefan actually turned around to look at her upon hearing that.

"What do you want?" he asked her with a serious look upon his face.

"You know, for such a good looking guy like you you are by far too serious." she replied.

Stefan sighed out loud and turned around again and continued his walking.

"Okay, okay, okay, I got it. You don't want to talk to me. But at least have the courtesy to tell me why!" she demanded while walking behind him.

"Well, how about the reason that you are with Katherine and as nothing good comes from her the same goes probably for you as well." he told her.

Stefan was about to reach the sidewalk again as he felt himself being moved forward and the next thing he saw was the trunk of a tree as his face was smashed right into it. With a loud thud he fell back and his back connected with the hard and dirty ground of the woods.

"Don't you dare talking about her that way ever again!" Caroline told him with an angry voice.

"What the hell! Are you serious?" he all but screamed at her as he regained his senses again and stood up to stand in front of her.

"I'm dead serious! You have no idea about who she actually is and why she is doing whatever she is doing so don't ever insult her like that again!" she yelled back in his face, her eyes deep black by now. "And if you wouldn't occupy that thick head of yours so much with those false thoughts all the time you'd actually come across the idea that we have a very good reason to be here!"

"And what reason might that be other than turning all of our lives miserable?"

"Well, believe it or not there are many different beings out there that have by far more power than you could ever imagine which could danger your pretty little live and more important your pretty little girlfriend!"

"What? What do you mean by that? What about Elena?" he demanded. "Tell Katherine if she even just lays a finger on her I'll..." the end of his sentence being stopped from saying as he found himself coming face to face with another trunk... again.

"You think that Katherine is the cause of a possible danger for her? How can you be so dump? Did you ever asked yourself why she came to Mystic Falls back then in the first place? Ever heard of a vampire called Klaus? Know what a doppelganger is?" Caroline yelled furiously at him but received only a confused look from him. "You have no idea! You don't know anything about Katherine at all! The only reason that you _hate_her is that you can't get over the fact that she left you alone back then! Know what? Get over yourself!"

"What? You're the one who's got no idea at all! I have no interest in her anymore! I'm over it! And why am I even talking to you?"

"Right, that's the reason you paced back and forth for a whole hour and not being approachable! Because you are sooo ocer it! Know what? Go and tell that tale to your sorry excuse for a rebound! She might believe you but I certainly do not!" she told him and turned around to walk away from him.

"Hey, don't you dare talking about Elena like that!" he yelled after her.

"Don't you dare saying just one word again as I'm fed up with you by now! But don't stop if you wanna say hi to the next trunk. We are in the woods, believe me there are a few of them which would like to get to know you!" she yelled back and turned around to look at him.

"And only for your information: If it would have been her will she would have stayed with you back then. But there was no place for acting on her own free will as it would have meant to endanger herself and even you a great deal! If you would have loved her at all you would have asked for a reason why she left. But you didn't. So before you call her a hypocrite you should take a look into a mirror." And with that being said she turned around again and speed off into the distance leaving Stefan with a big question mark upon his face. A few moments later she arrived back at her car again. She opened the door, moved in and was about to start the car as she felt another presence being in the car with her.

"Although I would like to catch up with you so bad could we please do that another time? How bout maybe... never? And now, would you please be so kind to get the hell out of my car." she asked the intruder with a devaluing smirk.

"You can't possibly call this one a car. I drive a real car!" Damon responded back. "And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't get out. I think you have some information I could use." he continued with an arrogant voice.  
>"And why, please enlighten me, should I tell you anything?" she asked him with an innocent voice to which Damon rose an eyebrow at her. "Because, in comparison to my dear but stupid brother I listen." he explained and upon flashing her a devilish grin he added "And I just know you much you're dying to spend time with me... You know, refreshing memories and stuff." He even winked at her and nodded his head encouragingly at her.<p>

_'Doesn't __this __day __get __better __and __better...'_ Caroline sighed internal but nonetheless smiled at him endearingly.  
>"You know, actually there is something I just have to tell you." she told him with a flirtatious voice while bringing her body closer to his one on the passenger seat.<p>

Damon grinned widely at her and asked in a husky voice "And what would that be?"

Caroline's face was right in front of his own by now and part of her body covered his and she still had her endearing smile on her face. She lowered her face some more so that her mouth moved along his neck. She could feel him tense a little and had to keep from laughing out loud.  
><em>'Cocky <em>_ass __bastard, __you __just __wait...'_ she thought to herself as she could feel his hands coming to her sides and gently rubbing the flesh her top gave away. She moved her mouth to his right ear next and whispered "The thing I have to tell you is that you should..." she paused dramatically to moan a little in his ear but suddenly continuing in a firm voice "never ever get into my car or else I wn't hesitate to rip you apart. And nor get the hell out of here!" And with that she unlocked the door next to him and sent him flying out of the car.

As soon as she closed the door again she turned the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"Seriously, what's wrong with these guys? The one being Mr. upholder of moral standards himself, the other Mr. male whore! And they think Katherine is whacked up!"

* * *

><p>So, this is chapter 8. Please tell me your thoughts about it!<br>Till next time,  
>Xoxo!<p> 


	9. Who let the dog in?

_Enter the Wicked_

**Chapter 9: Who let the dog in?**

* * *

><p>"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" were the first words of Caroline as she entered the apartment she rented with Katherine while staying in Mystic Falls.<p>

She stepped further into the the adjoined living room while on high alert.

As they decided to stay a little longer Caroline took it upon herself to find fitting accommodations for them. At first all she found were small 'housing areas' as she called them. Nothing even close to what they were used to. But then again, they were in good ol' Mystic Falls and not her bright and shining New York...

But as she always said: Never complain unless you offer a solution to the problem!

And her solution came fast and after a little compelling she found a place right in the center of the town which appealed to her. The flat consisted of a living room with big couches and a fire place, two adjoined bed rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. All in all perhaps not that spacey but kind of cozy. Caroline sent the occupants on vacation so that they were without any disturbance while planning their epic strike! But right now the only expression that came to Caroline's mind upon looking around the living room was epic havoc which seemed to have taken place here while she was away. One of the couches was thrown over, everywhere lay neglected clothes and just the whole situation seemed out of place.

Just then her ears picked up laughter coming from … the bathroom? And suddenly an idea of a possible reason came up in her mind. _'If what I think is what actually happens at the moment...'_

And suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and through thick white fog and nothing else but a towel wrapped around his hips none other than Mason Lockwood appeared in front of her.

"Oh, hi Caroline! Long time no see! What's up, beautiful?"

_'Scratch epic havoc. This is what I consider epic fail!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, across town:<strong>

"You look like you kissed a tree or two!" were the first words he threw at Stefan while entering the mansion and seeing him standing at the fire place.

"I take it you already knew what happened. And instead of joining you decided to watch the show, Damon." Stefan shot back.

"And a damn good show it was... Priceless. But I have to ask... Why didn't your friends, the animals of the forest, come to your aid? Fed on too many of Thumpers brothers and sisters by now?"

With a chuckle Damon moved to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a tumbler with whiskey.

"Well, I'm pleased that you had fun. But if it hadn't occurred to you we've got more important things to discuss right now, don't you think?"

"Which would be what? The fact that all this animal blood isn't nutritious enough? You didn't even look good while she threw you around. Yes, we have to think about your eating disorder. You have to be able to hold yourself up in a fight for more than mere seconds." Damon reasoned while moving around the place.

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"You know, I am your big brother and everything. And I try my best! But I can't be there all the time! You have to grow up and see that this childish behavior of avoiding human blood will eventually..." But Damon couldn't finish his sentence as he a dagger flung by coming from by Stefan. But even though Damon could move out of the way in time, the tumbler in his hand hadn't had that luck as the dagger went right through it and shattered it while he was still holding it.

"I think my fighting abilities are just fine. Thanks for the concern." Stefan snarled at him. "We have to find out more about the things this Caroline said. About this Klaus and the whole ordeal of the doppelganger."

"Really Stefan? Smashing a glass filled with my precious whiskey with a dagger? That is so... artistic of you! Maybe you should think about engaging in a circus!" Damon threw back at him slightly enraged. "Oh wait, we are already in one!" he continued. "Don't you see what this is? Katherine wants us to engage in her business. To investigate and to get close to her again. And when the time is right she will use it, or better say us, to her advantage!"

"Damon, what if there is actually danger coming upon Mystic Falls?"

"What if? Stefan, this is Katherine! Danger follows her like a shadow! It is coming our way! The only way we can avoid any trouble is staying the hell away from Katherine! She will lose interest fast if we don't engage and move to somewhere else!"

"Damon, if something is threatening Mystic Falls then Elena's safety is at risk. I can't let it come to this!"

"The only thing endangering your precious Elena is Katherine. So all you have to do is being around her and not investing yourself in anything concerning Katherine!" He ended and took a long dramatic breath.

"But this Caroline. She's got me thinking. She is different from Katherine. And she doesn't seem to be someone who spits out empty words and threads." Stefan voiced his concerns.

"She doesn't seem to be?!" Damon shot back and turned to his brother with both of his arms up in the air. "Did the meeting with the trees cause irremediable internal bleeding in your brain? You have known her for how long by now?"

"I know but still something in her voice..."

"That's because you want to think that way!"

"What? And why do you think I'd want to think that way, Damon?"

"Because you are good ol' emotional Stefan."

"Really." Stefan pushed back while getting more annoyed the more Damon talked.

"Come on, you are still brooding about the whole ordeal concerning your best friend."

"My best friend? Damon, don't go there..." Stefan warned him, of course with Damon being Damon more or less in vain.

"And then Katherine gets back here and memories are flooding your mind. And then there is this Caroline. She's blond, tall, feisty... And she is kicking your ass. She is just like good ol' Lexi!" Damon concluded.

"I can't believe that you actually draw this comparison..."

"You will see in time! After all I know my little brother, don't I?" Damon ended the discussion and began to walk out of the room.

"And just so that you won't lose your petty beauty sleep I will dig deeper into the situation at hand."

"What do you mean by that Damon? What are you planning?"

"I know this Caroline. I've met her before... Just leave it to your brother to deal with the situation at hand." he told him not stopping on his way.

"If you know her..." Stefan shot back. He knew that Damon was determined by now. But he knew his brother long enough to know that even more chaos would arouse through his coming actions, no matter which means he would use.

"But hey, Dusty!" And with that he got Damon to stop right before leaving the room. Stefan couldn't help and chukcle a bit at that. But as he took the whole situation serious he breathed a deep breath and asked Damon in a serious voice: "Aren't you at least a little bit concerned about the return of Katherine in Mystic Falls? I don't believe that seeing Katherine and knowing she is here meant and means nothing to you."

And after a few long moments of silence Damon answered him. "Katherine has been long dead for me by now. She died as we turned into vampires. End of story."

And then he continued to move out of the room and out of the mansion with long strides.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Caroline:<strong>

"You know that we have to share this flat! How could you, Katherine?!" Caroline shouted while moving through the living room in order to rearrange everything to the former, clean status again.

"What's up with you, Sweetheart? You look concerned! Can I help you with something?" Mason asked her.  
>"Well, maybe. You know the number of the nearest animal shelter? I think I just discovered a dog on the loose." she answered him. "They still kill dogs if their owner doesn't show up nowadays, don't they?"<p>

"What? How could you even think about that? Those poor dogs don't..." But Mason couldn't finish as Katherine's voice fell into the the discussion.

"This is Caroline. She would kill about thousand people before they would just have the chance to even think about killing any pet that is … 'so fluffy and cute and lovely and and and...'" She said and mimicked Caroline's voice in the last part. After that she appeared behind Mason as well only clad in a towel, her hair being tied into a loose bun on her head.

"I swear if you wasted my shower gel on him..." Caroline began but Katherine interrupted her as well. "Stop it Caroline. Don't you always say that we have to take care of our guest and be a good host?"

"If they earn it, yes! Katherine, this is a werewolf!"

"And our guest!" And Katherine's tone of voice let Caroline knew that with this the discussion was ended.

Katherine turned her attention back to Mason then. "My dear, please excuse her. The … 'belle of the village' is a little bit too much for her to take right now. You know, city kids and everything..." And with that she winked at him and threw her left arm over his bare shoulders while turning her body back to the room.  
>"Where were we before we got interrupted? Yes, I know. Tell me again about this... What did you call it? Moonstone? Maybe the story will calm Caroline down. She loves those kind of stories, don't you, Caroline?" And with that Katherine threw a knowing smile her way while Caroline stood her ground, arms-crossed.<p>

_'This moonstone better be pretty damn important...' _Caroline thought to herself.


	10. Watcher at the Gates

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**I'm happy that you liked it and that some of you put the story on alert! :D **

**I will think about a psychic Caroline story, I promise. ^^ **

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Enter the Wicked<span>_

**Chapter 10: Watcher at the Gates**

* * *

><p>Somewhere up on the hills a man stood, overlooking Mystic Falls.<p>

"You look as if you might look at something particular in this town, brother." said another man with a deep British accent upon entering the scene.

The first laughed a little and without even turning to him spoke out "I'm not looking. You know, Elijah, I'm more the collecting kind of guy."

And a rich but dark smile graced his features.

* * *

><p><strong>Obvious to it all, down at the Grill:<strong>

Caroline would never wonder again why she never even attempted to live in small villages… What can a girl do when retail therapy is not an option? She couldn't go to her real home because Katherine counted on her. And she couldn't go to her temporary home because a wet and disgusting dog occupied her space. She already saw herself ordering a cleaning service the next day to get rid of his scent! But for now she did what every girl does in a similar situation would: Put yourself out there and have a drink or two. But remember, a good girl never gets drunk just for the purpose of drinking…

Well, at least for her that meant to not ever spend money on getting booze…

But luckily for her she actually met Matt just a few days ago.

"And a few years ago I got this job here, just being a bartender. And by now I'm the one responsible for this all! Can you believe that?" he told her with big shining eyes and an even bigger enthusiasm.

"Wow…" she replied. But as every girl saying "Wow" she just really meant "I can't believe this is getting worse and worse.  
>Don't get her wrong. It had been fun at first. He was quite nice and charming and they talked about their lives a little bit. But somehow the whole conversation drifted off to the topic being him and him alone. You know when the guys talk about themselves just to hear their goals being heard and hopefully appreciated?<p>

_'If I would leave for New York now…. Would I be faster by car or maybe by __plane__?'_

She was about to dwell on her idea a little bit more and could just imaging herself running down Park Avenue with big shopping bags from D&G, Prada... _'even from Macy's if I have to...'_ as he Matt said "Has anyone ever told you that you have these beautiful eyes in which one could get lost?" His voice held a dreamy tone and he overall looked at her like he was about to fly up on the next cloud and up he goes to cloud 9.

_'And here I always wondered if small town guys were any different than the ones in the city... He had so much potential...' _she thought to herself and sighed dramatically.

"And you really wonder why you can't get a girl?" another voice suddenly chimed in and behind Matt Damon suddenly appeared. Upon moving to look at the arrived person his eyes met Damon's and he halted in his tracks.

"If you didn't get the message she is not interested. Get lost. And don't even think twice about it. Wanna know why?"

"Because I won't stand a chance against you…" Matt muttered and left the table.

"And this guy is a football player, can you believe that? No wonder he never became quarterback..." he told her with a grin upon turning to her and looking her in the eyes. "My dear lady, your rescue has arrived." he told her and even bowed down in front of her.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of you _rescuing_ me?" she asked him with an annoyed tone while taking a sip of her whiskey. She started with Martini but after hearing Matt speaking on and on and on … she decided that whiskey was … more suitable given the circumstances.

"Cause I can't have you finishing off the only bearable bartender within a miles range. Hard to believe, I know. But remember, this is a small town." he told her in all earnest. "… And maybe, and just maybe, you need a ride on the dark side?" he told her cockily while leaning down to her and raising one of his eyebrows.

"'A ride on the dark side'? And you are scolding him for his advances?"

"Well, I didn't remember giving you any reason not to believe that I'm true to my words. And since you didn't complain the last time..."

She sighed. _'How blissful the days where when I still believed his name was Dave…'_

"So why try? I'm pretty sure that I will complain this time. Can't we just call it a nice experience back then and leave it at that? Why ruin memories?"

"Well, I'm always up for making new ones. And I always succeed in overtrumping when it concerns expectations..."

"Look, Damon..."

"So you do know my name!" he remarked with a smirk but she choose to ignore this and went on saying "I'm not in the mood so would you mind just leaving me by myself before I begin to remember that I could simply shred you to pieces?"

"Let me think about it. Hmm... Nope, don't think so!" a charming smile displaying itself on his face. "I'm, by far, too handsome to be just ripped to pieces." he explained her and moved to stand right in front of her before continuing.

"Come on, tell uncle Damon what got you in such a mood?"

"Come on, tell aunt Caroline why I should even listen to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? The town doesn't do you any good."

"Is that so?" she asked clearly annoyed while taking another sip of her martini.

"You tell me. Is this your average night? Finding yourself in this despicable excuse of a bar, sipping martini and being watched by misunderstood fat fools because you are the most _outworldish_ thing they ever saw in their lives?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are no small town girl at all. And people born here tend to stay here all their lives. The farthest they went away being for getting a degree at Whitmore College."

"Whitmore College? I've never heard about that. And what's wrong with being emotional bound to your home?"

To that Damon laughed and said "And here I thought you weren't a small town girl! Come on really? Living in a place like this, never being too far from home, for the rest of your life? Tell me that the mere thought about it doesn't make you want to run?"

_'Okay, he has a point there.'_

"So why are you?" she wondered out loud.

"Why what?" Damon looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why are you here?"

"Well... As you know, my brother..." he began.

"And don't give me any dumb lie about looking after your brother or anything lame like that. You don't appear to have that kind of connection. So what is your deal, Damon Salvatore? Why does the " She focused on his face and awaited any sign giving his true intentions away.

"How about I tell you about that elsewhere?"

"And where would this elsewhere be?"

"Come on, don't be like that! Haven't you ever heard about anticipation?You could be surprised as you find yourself liking it."

"Please excuse that I'm not giving you the benefit of doubt. I wouldn't have achieved anything if I would be the kind of girl blindly believing in a guy promising surprises."

"Than you haven't met the right one." he simply gave back while lowering his voice as well as his head to whisper in her ear now.

"Come on. What could go wrong? You could have a nice evening with quite a nice guy and actually enjoy it. Or it won't. And didn't you say that you could shred me to pieces?" he told her with a sinister grin. "So, would you give me the pleasure to lead you out of this place and take you somewhere more suitable?" His voice was being quite endearingly to her by now.  
>"You won't leave even if I say no, will ya?" she told him bluntly.<p>

"Dare to find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Salvatore mansion:<strong>

He was standing on the porch and looking up at the dark horizon above him. It was a clear and calm night and the sky was lightened by stars. But somehow Stefan found himself interpreting this as the calm before the storm.

"Stefan, is everything alright?" Elena asked him as she saw him yet again spacing out on her. He turned back to her and could see her questioning eyes. He sighed.

They originally planned to stay at his place tonight and have a quiet romantic dinner at the mansion this evening but he couldn't find it in himself to invest himself in this evening. He had barely talked or even looked at her all evening. And he could clearly see this taking a toll on his girlfriend. She became edgy somewhere through dinner and quietly cleared the table why he moved to get some fresh air. He didn't know why but somehow the walls were too narrow and he felt restless while being in the house.

As he moved out of the doors into the night he felt a little bit calmer but only for short. He had no idea why but something was irritating him tonight.

'_I feel like something is about to happen. Something big. And dangerous…' _he said to himself and began to think back on his last conversation with Damon and his meeting with this Caroline before that. _'And normally I can trust my instincts… But what if…'_

"Stefan!" Elena shot at him and successfully brought him out of his line of thoughts.

"What's up with you? You are here but your mind is somewhere else! Is everything okay? You can tell me!" she pleaded with him and he saw worry adding the questioning gaze she had on him.

He moved in front of her and took hold of both her arms with his hands.  
>"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry the evening turned out like this. It's just… There is a lot on my mind right now."<p>

"What is it? Is there something I can do?" she tried.

"Elena… It's…" he began. _'What shall I tell her? That my former girlfriend came to visit him? That grave danger is following her everywhere? And yeah, by the way, you look exactly like her! You two should meet!' _"It's about Damon." he lied.

"Did you two end up in a fight again?" Elena asked. Stefan found no sign visible that she might hadn't bought his explanation.

"Well… Yeah…" he sighed but more out of frustration at himself than anything else. "And I think I got to find him and see what he's up to."

At this Elena took a deep breath and averted her eyes to the ground. After a few moments of silence she looked back up and sent him a sad smile.  
>"Yeah, you should do that. He is your brother after all."<p>

"Elena…" he began and immediately felt bad about lying to her. But he knew that he had some investigating to do this night and wanted her to be at home, safe, until he found out more about this whole ordeal.

So he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
>"I'll get my keys and drive you home."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At Katherine's and Caroline's flat:<strong>

She could hear Mason rummaging around somewhere in the kitchen while she stood in the bathroom, doing her hair. If you asked her, Caroline was far too dramatic for her taste. Okay, she had a point as her shower gel was far too expensive to scrub it along Mason's backside… And it did no good to overpower his scent for more than a few hours after all.

But after all diamonds are a girl's best friend. And the moonstone was what could be described the most precious rhinestone for her at the moment. She knew that Caroline would have her head if she knew what was about to take place in her absence. But she had to deal with this as fast as possible, even if it meant she would on her own.

"Why does she always turns out to be a stubborn kid after an argument and shut of her cell?" she muttered somewhat angrily to herself.

She and Mason decided that they would move out to get the moonstone later. Mason told her that his brother kept it. His brother died some time ago and therefore the Moonstone wouldn't be watched over and therefore easy for them to reach. Of course Katherine wanted to go there directly.

But after Mason pouted about him being too hungry to even move he was currently making himself dinner...

And after seeing him _eating _once she had no enthusiasm in repeating this experience. She didn't know if this has something to do with him being a werewolf but to her he was more or less literally ripping something apart!  
>So she did what she could best. She prepared herself for the night. And as she always preferred dressing appropriate and casual but elegant was the theme for the night she had on her best fitting tight black Adriano Goldsmith jeans completed with a black tube top and later on her favorite leather biker jacket by Alexander McQueen. And as obtaining the moonstone would change her live and turned the tables in her favor from now on her hair had to be perfect. That meaning her curls had to be even more perfect and shinier than ever before.<p>

She was about to check one of her curlers as she caught a scent which got her to stop dead in her tracks abruptly. The hair on her neck stood up and everything in her screamed to run. But somehow fear rose up in her to the point of not being able to move.

And then the bell rang…

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p> 


	11. Great Expectations

_Enter the Wicked_

**Chapter 11: Great Expectations**

* * *

><p>He had just taken Elena home but that didn't change his mood even slightly. He still felt like he kind of betrayed her by lying and not telling her about Katherine being in Mystic Falls.<p>

But for now he had better things to do than brooding too much.

_'Like finding my goddamn brother before he did something both of us will surely regret.'_

He found his brother to be quite impulsive concerning getting his point across. But the situation was nothing they once encountered. This concerned Katherine. And even this Caroline didn't match into their normal encounters as well. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with her.

"Did you ever ask yourself why she came to Mystic Falls back then in the first place? Ever heard of a vampire called Klaus? Know what a doppelganger is?" she slammed at him and he realized that he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"And only for your information: If it would have been her will she would have stayed with you back then. But there was no place for acting on her own free will as it would have meant to endanger herself and even you a great deal! If you would have loved her at all you would have asked for a reason why she left. But you didn't."

And it was true, he didn't. But why? He remembered himself back than, desperately searching for answers. And even though he thought he died back then, why didn't he dug deeper? Had he loved her? Yes, he reminded himself. Back then he loved her with all his heart. But that was then and this is now. He had Elena and he loved her.

_'Even though Katherine had a striking resemblance to her. Or did Elena have a striking resemblance to Katherine?' _

Stefan sighed deeply. And not for the first time in days his thoughts went solely back to her. Her arrival upon his doorstep, as if there hadn't been more than a hundred years with him thinking she was dead. Her being next to him, her perfect curls as they graced her face perfectly. Her right in front of him, so close that he could almost feel her lips upon his... Her... in front of his car?!

Shocked he gripped the wheel and turned it sharply to the left. And, as well not for the first time in days he crashed into a tree.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't knew what possessed her right now but for some reason she found this whole situation quite... compelling?<p>

Currently she was residing in one of the big leather chairs within the living quarters inside the Salvatore mansion, her legs thrown over its right leg. She was holding a tumbler emptied of bourbon in her left hand while she watched the fire Damon constructed in the fireplace across of her burn, flame fighting against flame in a battle of power and consuming. She had to hand it to him that even if he appeared as a self-absorbed and arrogant jackass he had taste.

"So, what's the deal with Katherine and you? Why are you really here?" Damon asked her as he came up behind her and refilled her glass.  
>"Well, you come straight to the point, right? How... charming!" she concluded.<p>

"I seize the moment you could say." he said and wound around the seat to pour himself another glass at well. With the glass added in his right hand he turned back to her and sat down on the floor, the bottle of bourbon on his left side. He fixed his gaze on her and she could see that he was waiting for answers.

_'Answers you won't get that easily, I'm afraid...' _she thought to herself.

"Why don't you ask her yourself if you want answers?" she asked him bluntly.

"If you remember correct I can't stand her that much." he reminded her and took another sip of the bourbon.

"Really? One could have mistaken your behavior for a reaction of broken pride if you ask me." she shot back and gave him a smile to that.

"All a question of perspective." he shot back and drank again.

"So, if you can't _stand_ her why did you come and _rescue_ me? After all we mostly travel in a pack." She winked to that.

"And here I thought I was doing you a favor. Believe me, I even did him a favor as you would surely have ripped him apart in a few hours yourself." he explained to her as if stating a fact. He drowned his glass and got himself a refill.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Why?"

"Why what? Don't tell me that you have a weak spot for humans there." He raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Humans are quite nice if you ask me."

"Humans are nothing but running food. Other than that they are shallow and useless." he stated.  
>"What is your problem?"<p>

"I don't have a problem. I'm just stating the fact."

"The fact?"

"Yes, the fact. They are mostly completely obvious to all around them and even mostly happy for it. They are far too easy to break. You can play with them, true, but you can play with a broken toy for just so long before losing your interest in them completely."

"I don't know if I should laugh at you or feel sorry for you thinking of humans like that."

"Why?"

"Because humans are not our play things. They have feelings that count! And they ..."

"But at the end they die." Damon shot in.

"But..."

"No but. They die. And you know that at well. Tell me, how often did you really have a deep connection with a human till the end of his or her life?" he challenged her.

"Well..." Caroline began but actually found herself to come up with an answer to her liking.

Cause actually she never in fact did connect to anyone like this. Of course, she liked living among humans and cared for some of them but only for a certain time being.

_'And here I thought Katherine was the repellant one...'_

"And you can't make me believe that you would choose them over another supernatural being."

"... another supernatural being?"

"You know, someone who can hold back." Damon told her and almost knelled in front of her and she couldn't help but feeling that he was trying to stare her down from his place on the floor. "Someone... who doesn't break that easily. Someone being able to battle you down."

"Battle me down? Why would I want that?"

"Because you want to find your counterpart."

And right at this moments due to this arrogant jackass in front of her she felt herself being... challenged. And being who she was she never let a good challenge get wasted. And with that in mind she sat up straight and starred right back at him.

"And let me guess... My counterpart is you, right?" Damon laughed to that and a grin appeared on his face.

"Believe me, you wouldn't stand a chance." she explained.

"Why? Because you managed to throw my brother around from tree to tree? That is nothing to define your strength, believe me. With him being on his 'diet' Bambi could easily kick him around like that as well." he laughed on and Caroline could see the smile even reach his eyes. And somehow she found this smile quite appealing to her.

"Listen, Blondie. If you would actually think about it then you would know that you are way out of my league."

"Why, because you can't stand a strong woman who can tell you off?

"No, I just don't like the whining type. And you strike me as such."

"What? Why do you have to be such an arrogant prat?"

"If you think of me like that then why are you here and not back at the Grill?"

"Because some bastard dragged me out of there."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Maybe I should start then."

"The only reason you have for that is your chipped pride now. In fact you like being here."

"And you think so why?"

"Because you didn't shred me to pieces by now."

"And here my manners get mistaken for enjoyment..." Caroline sighed. But to her surprise she could make out his faint laughter.  
>"Are you laughing?!" Caroline more or less freaked at him.<p>

She was furious. How could he get her so worked up and then dare to laugh at her? But Damon only continued his laugh at her cost and she could see a smile gracing his face. A smile that even reached his eyes and which Caroline actually found quite... mesmerizing.

"You know, you actually look more... bearable when... smiling." Caroline couldn't help but gaze at him.

"And here I thought I rescued you just in time from the mutt but as it seems he rubbed off on you far more than I thought possible."

* * *

><p>He could hear noises encircling him as he gained consciousness again. Noises promising nothing good... Voices came with it, holding a vicious tune in them. 'What happened?' Stefan thought to himself. As a loud scream echoed through the night he tore his eyes open and was greeted with the remains of his car all around him as it seemed to have wrapped itself around a big tree. Some branches broke through the front shield. He tried to move but found himself hurting while trying. As his eyes looked down he could see that one of the branches had impaled itself deeply into his right shoulder.<p>

"For the last time! You leave him alone!" he could hear a woman's voice screaming somewhere behind him. And the next thing he saw was a guy being thrown right at the tree in front of him. He slammed against it, bounced back with a heavy thumb and landed right on his front shield. Wide but deadly eyes looked right at him and on instinct Stefan tried to move away from him but due to the branch inside of him it only caused him more and more pain.

"Stefan, stay calm and don't move!" The woman's voice ordered him from his left side.  
>"Katherine?!" he exclaimed. "What..."<p>

"Don't!" Katherine called out to him. "I'll explain later. For now we got to get you out of here and hide!"

"Hide... Why?" he asked but quickly lost interest as another wave of pain cursed through his body. "Don't worry, I got everything under control. Good thing you're a vampire, right?" Katherine tried to joke with him while concentrating herself on the branch which impaled Stefan. "This will just hurt a little bit..." And next thing Stefan heard was the breaking of the branch and as he believed some of his bones.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>


	12. Plans and Actions

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! Please don't be too angry, I've got good reasons as my final exams are coming up...

So wish me luck! :D

I just wanna thank you all for all the nice reviews and so many of you having this story on alert!

I just hope that you will enjoy chapter 13 as well. Chapter 14 is already about to be finished and will follow within the next day.

Have fun reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Enter the Wicked<em>

**Chapter 12: Plans and Actions**

* * *

><p>After Katherine got him out of his car she zoomed them both of to somewhere deep in the woods where they were wandering around for the last half an hour or so. Little did Stefan recognize the area but for now he didn't care. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. But every time he asked her she wouldn't even acknowledge him and just continue to move forward while trying to reach someone with her cell.<p>

"Will you just stop already and tell me what the hell just happened back there?" Stefan demanded not for the first time this night but by now his voice gave a small desperate tune away.

"You've got to pack a few things. Then we'll have to leave as soon as possible." Katherine just told him like it should be obvious to him while she tried on calling someone on her cell again.

"This irresponsible... brat!" she then shouted out. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time!"

"Katherine, stop!" Stefan called and took hold of her arm to turn her around and face him. "What just happened?"

"Before or after you tried to run me over?" she shot back with a smirk

"I didn't... Don't try to change the subject here! I want answers and I want them now!" he told her with a stern voice. In Stefan's eyes determination was displayed and Katherine sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you wanna know what happened? I just saved your life back then! If you wanna complain about it just do it. But don't expect an answer from me till this all is over and we're safe again!"

"We're safe again? What are you saying? Katherine, I don't wanna get caught into some of your dangerous webs ever again! You brought this on yourself! I've got no part in this!"

"No part? Sorry, but in order to save you back then I had to let one of them got away. And they saw me trying to help you! Others already neared us. And like it or not you're part of this now."

"Part of what? And why would I be of any interest?"

"Because I saved you and they know that by now!"

"Who are 'they'?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"And what now? You just want me to run away with you to where ever you wanna go? And without knowing anything?"

"Believe me, the less you know the better." she told him and just moved on on her way. And by now she was about to finally reach her destination as the illuminated boarding house came into view just about half a mile away.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time somewhere else in Mystic Falls...<strong>

"Is this the house?" one of the vampires which hold him captive demanded.

"It is."

"And it is inside?"

"Of course. I'll get it for you but you have to promise me that you'll have to leave my family alone! If you as much as lay a hand on any of them you'll never get the moon stone!"

Mason tried to reason with him. At the moment two vampires where holding him on each side and his hands were tied behind his back. They were standing in front of the Lockwood estate and Mason was desperately trying to come up with a plan, getting inside the mansion being a good start for him. After all vampires needed to be invited in. And therefore getting inside could spare him some precious time to plan his next move.

"We don't have time for this. Get it and maybe, just maybe, we'll spare them if you're fast enough, it is." the vampire told him as a matter of fact.

"And in case you wondered... If you aren't back in about 30 minutes we'll burn this whole mansion to the ground."

Mason took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay." he told them and with this being said the vampire broke his chains and sent him on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the boarding house...<strong>

"You didn't! How dare you!" Caroline more or less screamed at him while she could feel her teeth elongating and with deep black eyes she watched her prey lying in front of her on the wooden floor.

"What the hell?" Damon just shot back. "Are you crazy?" But the only thing he received was a deep and threatening growl coming from her.

"You will pay for this!" she declared him while nearing him slowly.

_'This can't be true!'_ Caroline thought to herself. Just a while ago she had fun with playing Damon as he was trying to flirt her into giving away some answers.

A few moments ago he even tried to move so close that his face was right in front of her and he was hovering above her still lying in the leather chair.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she asked him in a seductive tone.  
>"Well, because maybe, just maybe, I know just the right strings to pull..." he tole her in an equally seductive voice and moved to close the distance between them completely...<p>

And to find himself lying on the floor within the next seconds as Caroline moved her right leg just in time to get in between them and propelling him with her foot back on the ground. But not without victims one could say...

Caroline was about to rip him apart as two persons joined in on the scene.

"And why are we here of all places?" Stefan's voice suddenly appeared near them inside the house.  
>"Because you will have to pack a few things and I..." Katherine could be heard as well until she suddenly stopped speaking. Caroline haltered her movements altogether and waited for her next reaction.<p>

"I just knew it! Caroline! I knew that you'd be here!" Katherine exclaimed and in the next moment she appeared next to them right across the fire place.

"What happened here?" she asked them upon taking in the scene in front of her. Damon lay on his back on the wooden floor his gaze upon Caroline. And Caroline stood in front of him like a mad person about to shred him to pieces. She could make out Caroline holding onto something black an her right hand.

"Would you please put a leash on your pet here?" Damon demanded without taking his eyes off of Caroline.

"What did you do now, Damon?" Stefan joined in.

"Care, even if he'd probably deserved it we have more pressing matters to attend to before things turn severe." Katherine tried to reason with her.

"Severe? It already is! Look at this!" Caroline exclaimed and threw a ripped cloth her way.  
>"What... OMG! Is that..." Katherine gasped upon taking a closer look at it.<br>"It is!"

"Okay, he brought this upon himself. Kill him!" Katherine more or less ordered her. And with that being said Caroline made a move in his direction and was about to fling herself at him until Stefan stepped in between her and Damon suddenly.  
>"Nobody is killing anybody here!" he tried but Caroline didn't seem to take his words into consideration.<br>"Move outta my way or you're gonna join him!" Caroline shot back.

"Not until anybody tells me what this fuss is all about!"

"Stefan, stay out of this! He ripped it apart! Just like that! As if it was just some ordinary... top!" Katherine weighted in.

"It is!" Damon cut in only to earn another growl from Caroline.

"It's not just any top! It's an asymmetrical splitside ruched top and this was an original! You've got any idea what you're talking about?!" she explained on.  
>"I'll buy you a new one!" Damon stepped in.<p>

"You can't! Wang customized it just for me!"

"Wang? Wang who?" Stefan asked.

"Alexander Wang!" Caroline explained with clenched teeth.

"... And?" Stefan gave away, totally clueless.

"AND?! Are you nuts? Or did dumbness run in your family?!" Caroline all but screamed at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time at the Lockwood estate...<strong>

Tyler Lockwood was currently lounging in the living room. His mother was out for the night as some mayor duty called her out of town for the night. Matt was supposed to come over after his shift at the Grill ended and Tyler used the time to do what he could best: watch a football game on television. He was so into the game that he didn't even hear the door bell ring the first time.

And the second and the third time as well... The game was just too exciting for him.

Little did he know that he was being watched from behind as he leaned forward in his seat as one of the players attempted a touchdown.  
>"Come on. Come on!" Tyler cheered him on. He opened himself another bottle of beer and took a long swing of it. The player ran on and on and was about to bring the points home as suddenly the television was turned off.<p>

"What the..." Tyler more or less screamed as he jumped up from the couch alarmed. Upon turning round he came face to face with a man holding the remote.

"Mason? Is that you?" Tyler asked the intruder astonished. "What are you doing here? And how dare you turning off the television at this point? He was about to..:"  
>"Ty, not now. Complain to me after I make sure that this will not be the last game you watch in your life. I need your cell phone, right now!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>So, tell me! You like hate it? What do you think will happen?  
>Tell me your thoughts on this!<p>

Love and hugs,  
>Nicky<p> 


	13. Breaking and Entering

_**Okay, here's chapter 13 for you as promised.  
>As I'm not able to promise the upload of the next chapters this is a little longer than my usual chapters. I hope you don't mind! ^^<strong>_

_**Read and review please!**_

_**To the guest: Thank you for the hint concerning the chapter numbers. You were right. I changed it again. ^^**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Enter the Wicked<em>

**Chapter 13: Breaking and Entering**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here? Are you all crazy? At first this attack and now you wanna kill somebody because of some dame cloth?" Stefan shouted at them all.<p>

"An attack?" Caroline asked and upon turning around to face Katherine her eyes were blue again. "Are you hurt?" she asked her and moved to take a closer look at her.

"No, I'm fine. But they got Mason."

"Who cares. He's a dog. He'll probably live." Caroline reasoned.

"No, we we're about to get the moon stone when I could feel someone nearing us..."  
>"Someone? Who?"<p>

"... Vampires."

"Elijah?!"

"Well, not himself. But the vampires that came clearly carried his scent. And to that came that they weren't alone. Werewolves were with them." Katherine went on.  
>"So much for being natural enemies and stuff... Doesn't anyone give a crap about traditions anymore?" Caroline shot out dramatically with a sigh.<p>

Next to them Stefan and Damon who thought it would be safe to leave his place on the floor again watched and listened somewhat dumbfounded. They had no idea what or whom they were talking about. But both of them knew that nothing good comes from vampires joining werewolves so they decided to listen and finding out more about it for now.

Suddenly Katherine's cell phone went off, telling her that she received a message. She took it out and read it. "It's Mason, he's in trouble. And he has it." she told Caroline. "But he's got company."

"We gotta get it and move as fast as we can! I'll get the car!"

"I'm not going to go anywhere until I get some answers!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Then stay here. We've got more important things to do." Caroline sat to him. "See if I care."

"Listen, guys. You wanna stay here? Fine with us. Just prepare yourself for some trouble arising ahead. If you want some answers you more or less have to move with us. Decide for yourself. For now, we've got work to do." Katherine told them as a matter of fact and within the next second both her and Caroline disappeared from their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Lockwood estate:<strong>

"What's going on with you? And what are you looking for?" Tyler asked his uncle as Mason ran into his father's office and went from closet to desk and back, throwing everythign that came into his reach around the room.

"I'll explain to you later. For now you've got to trust me."

"Trust you? On what? What the hell is going on? We tried to reach you after Dad passed away but had no success. And then you appear out of the blue and turn my father's office upside down?" Tyler complained.  
>Mason was about to answer him as suddenly the bell rang again.<p>

Tyler went to get it. "No!" Mason tried. "You can't open this door! Stay here with me!"

"You are crazy. That's probably just Matt." Tyler shot back and moved out to the stairs without giving his uncle a second look.  
>"Tyler, no!" Mason called after him and went to get him as suddenly his foot got caught in the rag lying on the floor.<br>"Damn!" he cursed and was about to stand up again as his eyes caught sight of something. The rug was tangled with his left foot and therefore it was moved out of place a little. And it gave away a hidden porthole in the floor.

Unknown to him Tyler was moving down the stairs by now. The doorbell rang again and he was already beyond the point of being annoyed. "What a night..." he muttered to himself. As he arrived upon the front door he could hear a loud crash coming from his dad's office which got him to turn around and take a look upstairs.

Upon deciding to find out about it later on he opened the door behind him while slowly turning around again.  
>"Matt, buddy, you won't believe what..." he began but was stopped as he turned around and was knocked out by a fist coming his way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some place near... <strong>

"I thought you said that you wouldn't go anywhere?" Caroline said nonchalantly, directed at the two Salvatore brothers which appeared next to them as soon as Caroline and Katherine got out of the car, a safe distance away from the Lockwood estate.

"Well..." Stefan began.

"As I told you before, there is only enough room for two vampires in Mystic Falls. And me being on the council I, for one, have to find out more about this." Damon interrupted him.  
>"No better excuse?" Katherine shot back at them to which Damon could feel his anger rise up slowly.<p>

"Stop it. If there is an attack in Mystic Falls that involves vampires and werewolves it is our concern. No matter what." Stefan stepped in while laying a hand on Damon's shoulder in order to stop him from doing anything inconsiderate.

"Well, then be prepared for quite a show." Caroline told them. "And whatever you do, don't stand in our way!" Katherine joined in.  
>"What is your plan?"<p>

"The usual procedure: Arrive, breaking and entering, compel people, get the moon stone and get the hell out of this town." Caroline explained.

"The usual procedure?" Stefan asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Caroline asked but not really wanting an answer. She exchanged a look with Katherine and both nodded to each other.

And with that both her and Katherine disappeared again.

"You know, this whole disappearing is starting to get on my nerves..." Damon told his brother. Stefan and Damon both exchanged a look then and began moving towards the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Lockwood estate:<strong>

After Mason finally found what he was looking for he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. As he moved down the stairs he half expected to find his nephew somewhere on the verge of dying. But nothing could be seen as he reached the front door.  
>Slowly and acting with caution he searched as much as he could with his eyes and hearing. But he got nothing. Just an open front door.<p>

"Looking for someone?" someone suddenly appeared behind him and without thinking twice Mason turned around and tried to slam his fist in the face of the intruder. But as said intruder seemed to be expecting such a move Mason's action was without success as his fist was stopped halfway by the attackers left arm. Suddenly another one appeared next to them and Mason found himself beaten up on the floor next to the open front door.

Spitting blood Mason tried to move up only to be kicked in the side.

"What... How.." Mason stuttered. He lay back on the floor and opened his eyes and inspected the two men above him. "You are werewolves!" he exclaimed astonished.

"And the winner is..." one of the men

"And what's his prize?" the other one joined in.

"Well, how about... death?" the first one spoke up again and slight panic crept up inside of Mason.  
>"Where is my nephew? What did you do with him?" he demanded to know.<p>

"We didn't do anything with him. Well, aside from knocking him out, that is." A cruel laugh followed. "But don't worry, he's not far away. Right in front of the house as a matter of fact."

And with that being said Mason turned around to look out of the front door and found Tyler... being held up by the same vampires which held him captive... one of them holding a dagger at his nephews throat... and one of them holding a burning torch in his hand while standing next to... _a jerrycan?!_ And that was when he smelled it. The smell of gasoline.

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone!" Damon and Stefan heard a voice calling in front of the Lockwood mansion as they neared the mansion from a safe distance and took the situation in.<p>

A man was dragged out of the house by two men and thrown on the ground right in front of another group of three men. As it seemed an unconscious Tyler was held captive was threatened with a dagger. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look again and decided to zone in with their hearing.

"Keep your damn hands off of him! He has nothing to do with it!" the man being dragged out called out again. The men holding him threw him on the ground and walked to stand with the rest of the group again.  
>"It depends. You've got it or not?" one of the man spoke up.<p>

"I've got it. And I' ll give it to you! Just let him go!"

"Give me the moon stone and we'll see!"

And with that Mason put his hand in his pocket and took out a small bag. With a deep sigh he threw it over to the ordering man in front of him which caught it with ease. He laughed to that and in the next moment they released Tyler and threw him over to Mason in exchange. Upon being thrown to the ground Tyler somehow came back to his senses.

"Mason, what's going on?" Tyler asked him upon regaining consciousness again.

"Everything will turn out fine, Ty, trust me. You just keep low for now." Mason whispered while still keeping a hold of his nephew. Together they got into a standing position and Mason stepped in front of Tyler protectively.

"You've got everything you wanted. Leave now!" Mason ordered them.

"And why would I take orders from a low wolf like you?" the leading vampire shot back with a smirk.

"Why not? Comparing to the one you take orders from this could actually be an improvement!" Katherine suddenly appeared next to Mason.

"Well, look what the cats brought in. This night just gets better and better. Do you have any idea how high the prize above your head is? And I'll gladly collect it..."

"Sorry, but I'm not really into letting myself being finished off by some guy I don't know."

"Please, excuse my manners. May I introduce myself? My name is Alexis and..."

"... and I don't care! You give me what I want and leave."

"Or else?"

"Or else the only thing you will collect are you own body parts as I will rip you apart." Katherine threw him a look which left no doubt on her meaning what she said.

"On second thought..." Katherine continued after a few moments of silence. "I'll just rip you apart and take the moon stone. You see, I'm not into sequels and I sure as hell don't want to see anywhere again." And with that she threw herself upon him and they battled.

One of the other vampires was about to join in only to find himself flung across the ground.

"Never heard about it being rude to fight two against one? And against a woman nonetheless?" Caroline shouted at him lying on the floor. The man shot her a growl.  
>"Stay out of it! I'm much stronger than you! You've got no chance!" He lunged at Caroline who moved out of the way just in time. But she didn't see the third vampire making his way over to her and battling her to the ground. But Caroline fought him off and threw him off of her... and therefore the third vampire landed directly in front of Mason and Tyler.<p>

The other vampire was about to lung at her again as well as his head was suddenly grabbed from behind and Stefan simply broke his neck.  
>"I'm getting a headache already..." he more or less muttered to himself with a sigh.<p>

The third vampire was about to lung at Mason but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground. Behind him Caroline stood with his heart in her hands.

"That's for ripping my jeans, bastard!" she stated.

"Set this whole thing on fire!" Alexis ordered his men as he was able to keep Katherine off of him for a few moments.

One of the werewolves ran and took hold of the jerrycan and began to move towards the house. He was about to reach the building as he was suddenly twirled around and flew against the front wall. "Nobody is setting fire to anything! At least not on my watch!" Damon shouted while taking a secure hold of the jerrycan. With that he turned around with a winning smirk on his face and ...

"Caroline!" Damon suddenly screamed.

The second werewolf was about to throw himself on Caroline, ready to rip her heart out. Damon knew that he was too far away to make it but ran over nonetheless.

Caroline turned around as well and caught sight of the attacker but wasn't able to move out of the way just in time as he was moments away from reaching her.

To her the whole situation turned into slow-motion and she found herself unable to do anything than wait for the inevitable.

She saw his hand coming nearer and nearer with a force that would surely break her skin, having her heart as a target...

And he would have reached her if it hadn't been for Mason who threw himself in and pushed Caroline out of the way. But that didn't stop the attacker as he crashed into Mason and threw his hand deep inside his torso. Mason cried out as he could feel him breaking his flesh. He shut his eyes as pain took over and somehow waited for death to come...

But somehow it never came.

A heavy weight fell upon Mason next and threw him to the ground. Mason opened his eyes again and found his attacker laying motionless upon him, his fingers still breaking his flesh but not moving or anything. But then he spotted the dagger inside the attacker's back... And behind him a very disoriented Tyler starring at the now dead attacker in front of him.  
>"Ty..." Mason began but found himself unable to continue as suddenly Tyler's eyes flashed with a golden shade and as Tyler looked upon his uncle again he suddenly collapsed in and lost consciousness.<p>

He fell to his knees and was about to fall on the ground full length if Mason hadn't used his last strength to move the attacker off of him and getting a hold of Tyler before he met the ground.

"Tyler!" he cried out loud as he hold onto him.

Next to him Katherine and Caroline took care of Alexis as Damon and Stefan took care of the rest of them. They had the upper hand and won in a short matter of time. Not leaving survivors Alexis' dead body shortly joined the rest of the attackers on the grass below them.

In a short time Katherine found the small bag and retrieved a translucent milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone from it.

"So, this is it? The moon stone?" Caroline asked in a small voice as she came up behind her.

"You need to leave!" Mason suddenly called out after a few moments of silence. "While they held me captive they spoke about their two _masters _and how those two were upon circling in on you. Take the moon stone and hide it in a safe spot!" Mason explained them. Caroline just watched him a little uncertain.

"What about you?" Katherine asked him and the concern in her voice surprised Caroline who turned around to take a good look at her best friend.

Mason gave a small but nonetheless somewhat comforting laugh to that while smiling a little at Katherine.

"I gotta stay here and look after him. I thing the curse was triggered." Mason told them while holding onto Tyler still laying on the ground unconsciously.

To that Katherine only nodded and exchanged a long look with Mason before turning around to leave the place. "Care, you coming?" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"Mason..." Caroline spoke up with a small voice while focusing him with her gaze. Mason looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Thank you." she told him in a sincere voice and nodded her head. "I hope everything turns out okay with you and your nephew." And with that she parted as well.

"... So Lockwood junior here is a werewolf?" Damon asked out loud.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye tree" And goodbye to you, tree, as well! And you!"<p>

"Caroline!" Katherine called her off with a warning tone.  
>"Come on! We're finally heading back home! Don't spoil my good mood!" Caroline shot back to which Katherine only sighed. The sun came up already and left some kind of hopeful atmosphere.<p>

_'The morning after...'_ Caroline couldn't help but thinking to herself. _'We made it!'_

But she could see that her enthusiasm wasn't shared by her companion sitting next to her.

"You okay?" Caroline asked her as she moved her Audi along the lonely streets heading out of Virginia. They were driving for about half an hour and she could see how exhausted her friend was.  
>"Well, nothing a long bubble bath and a good manicure couldn't help with."<br>"Good that I already made an appointment, right?"

"You did?"

"Of course. Andy is meeting us at home as soon as we tell him to come over. After this night my hands look like I'm a professional grave digger! I wouldn't be caught dead with fingernails like this anywhere in New York!"

"I just love you, Care!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" she shot back with a laugh. "You'll love me even more when we lay on our couch and watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany' with freshly baked croissants in our hands!"

With that Katherine relaxed into her seat again and just watched the trees go by. After a few moments she muttered more to herself "If we'll ever see them again?"

"I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them..." Caroline said to her. Little did she know that indeed a black Chevy Camaro actually started in Mystic Falls in order to follow them.

* * *

><p>"You think we'll find them?" Stefan asked Damon a little bit uncertain as his brother brought his car on the road.<p>

"Well, even thought they both managed to keep a low profile for the past few centuries they certainly don't know anything about driving plates." Damon told him.

"And with me being on the council and all the sheriff was more than willing to do me a favor and gave me the address on which this black excuse for a car is registered on." he told him with a smirk and moved his sunglasses in place while kicking the accelerator.

"So, where are we going?"

"To get some answers in the city that never sleeps..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Care and Kat are returning to NY with our favorite Salvatores on their trail. What will happen? <strong>

**And where are Klaus and Elijah? What about Tyler and Mason? **

**Your thoughts on this? **

**OMG! We're going back to New York! Are you as happy about it as I am? :D **

**Love and hugs,**

**Nick Angel!**


End file.
